Quando uma Guerra Termina
by Anninha Snape
Summary: sabem aquela guerra chata que tem em todas as minhas fics e que já tá virando um clichê desgraçado? Então, nessa fic ela já acabou. Aqui, é o pós-guerra, depois de seis meses da morte do tio Voldie. As relações entre Snape e Hermione ficam mais estreitas.
1. Uma Trégua

Capítulo I – Uma Trégua

Capítulo I – Uma Trégua

A vida é cheia de pequenos problemas, pequenos detalhes, pequenos desvios do caminho. Severo Snape era, de longe, a pessoa que sabia disso melhor. Agora já fazia seis meses que Voldemort havia sido morto. Os comensais todos já tinham sido presos e devidamente cuidados. E ele voltara ao seu cargo de mestre de Poções em Hogwarts.

Havia naquele sétimo ano, entretanto, dois alunos que não eram daquela turma. Alunos que haviam parado em seu sexto ano para ajudar na guerra, e agora voltavam para concluir o colégio. Ronald Weasley estava morto. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger lá estavam, com o velho lugar na sala de Poções, mas com uma turma de um ano antes. Na sala de Gina Weasley. Snape os punha em lados opostos da sala e tirava pontos por qualquer olhar entre os dois.

Entretanto, havia algo um pouco diferente na aula do detestável mestre de Poções. Agora, ele punia os sonserinos – bem pouco – que ofendessem demais alguém da Grifinória, e até conseguia conceder pontos – no máximo 5 – para a insuportável Sabe-Tudo.

A mudança começara desde o primeiro dia de aula. Via-se agora que ele tinha um peso imenso a menos nas costas. Mesmo a morte de Dumbledore fora devidamente explicada pelo próprio, no quadro. Algo que ainda o espantava era o fato de que, sete meses antes, quando Harry e Hermione haviam encontrado seu esconderijo, enquanto todos ainda achavam que ele era um comensal da morte, ela o vira escondido, mas não dissera a Harry...

Estava frio naquela noite. Harry e Hermione entraram na velha casa. A velha casa de Snape. Haviam demorado para encontrá-la, mas agora Dumbledore seria vingado. Snape estava fraco, escondido como um maldito rato, todos sabiam. Só não sabiam onde. Agora ele e Hermione haviam encontrado. Sabiam que ele estava lá. Só não poderiam usar magia para encontrar, porque a casa era altamente protegida.

Adentraram a casa com varinhas em punho, olhando em volta. Estava tudo muito escuro, muito sujo. Um verdadeiro buraco. Decidiram se separar. Harry tomou um lado e ela, o outro.

Hermione Granger subiu as escadas e averiguou tudo no andar de cima, não encontrando nada. Por fim, chegou ao sótão. Porta trancada. Nenhum problema para alguém que abrira portas em seu primeiro ano. Ela o viu. Ele não fizera questão de se esconder além do que já estava escondido. Estava sentando no sofá, largado, com um semblante doentio.

Quando ela entrou, ele apenas olhou para ela, sem nenhuma expressão de desdém ou de que pretendia revidar. Parecia querer ser preso.

- Professor Snape – sussurrou ela.

O título de "professor" era algo que ele visivelmente não esperava. Ele olhou para ela.

- Granger, faça logo o que tem que fazer. Possivelmente o Potter ficará muito feliz em me matar bem devagar – disse ele com desdém, em seu tom de voz sibilado.

- Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa – retrucou ela, bem baixo, olhando em volta. – Nem o senhor.

Snape olhou para ela, com os olhos arregalados.

- Mione – uma voz veio de fora, do andar de baixo.

- Já vou, Harry – gritou ela. – Estou terminando de ver aqui o sótão.

- Achou? – veio a voz de Harry.

- Nadinha – disse Hermione, com os olhos fixos em Snape. – O desgraçado deve ter fugido antes que chegássemos...

- Merda, escapou de novo! – veio a voz de Harry. – Está bem, já estou descendo. Você já vem?

- To indo – gritou ela de volta.

Snape tinha um ar espantado, embora procurasse não demonstrar, e ela ensaiou um sorriso e sussurrou:

- Confio no julgamento do professor Dumbledore e não no que Harry viu. Já errei feio no primeiro ano por acreditar só em meus olhos...

Ela pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não disse; apenas deu as costas e foi embora.

- Professor, o senhor está bem? – perguntou um sonserino de sua turma.

Snape saiu de sua lembrança.

- Ah, parece que não muito, não, Black? – perguntou ele, com sua voz letal. – E então, vocês já acabaram a poção de hoje ou será que insistem em fingir que não estão no sétimo ano?

Os alunos já haviam acabado. Snape lançou um olhar para Hermione, que separava uma amostra de sua poção. Eles nunca haviam comentado sobre aquele incidente. Nunca. Depois que ficou provado que ele fizera tudo a mando do próprio Dumbledore, depois que ele provou que era ele quem passava as informações das ações de Voldemort para a Ordem e que tudo se resolvera, a única coisa que ela dissera fora "Bem vindo de volta, professor Snape", e ele havia dito "Obrigado, srta. Granger".

Mas falar sobre o sótão e sobre a misteriosa confiança nele sem nenhuma base sólida, isso nunca haviam falado. Ele já tentara perguntar, mas não conseguia ficar sozinho com ela se não fosse por uns poucos segundos. E não tinha motivos para dar detenção a ela. Ela era extraordinária como aluna.

Todos deixaram as amostras de suas poções em cima da mesa de Snape e começaram a deixar a sala. Hermione estava demorando para arrumar suas coisas, como sempre, e Harry a estava esperando. Ele ainda não gostava de Snape.

- Mione, eu... – Harry viu o professor sentado à mesa, fingindo que não prestava atenção. – Eu tenho que falar com a Gina e...

- Vai lá, Harry – disse a jovem com um meio sorriso.

Harry agradeceu e correu para fora da sala. Aquela era a última aula antes do almoço; Hermione não tinha pressa. Terminou de arrumar sua mochila. Snape viu a sua oportunidade perfeita para falar com ela; só estava um pouco indeciso quanto à reação dela de uma ordem para ficar mais um pouco.

Ele decidiu não perder mais tempo; ela saía da sala e ele chamou:

- Srta. Granger.

Ela parou à porta e virou-se para ele.

- Professor? Fiz algo errado?

- Na verdade, estou esperando há algum tempo para falar com você – admitiu Snape, fazendo sinal para ela se aproximar.

Hermione fez uma cara de curiosidade que ela sempre fazia quando ele explicava alguma coisa e não dava muitos detalhes. Ele fez um gesto, sem varinha, e a porta fechou-se e trancou-se. Ela teve um sobressalto e olhou para trás e depois para ele.

- Eu fiz algo muito errado? – perguntou ela, apreensiva.

- Na verdade, srta. Granger, estou um pouco curioso. Se você estiver com fome, pode deixar que eu peço para os elfos trazerem comida para você; acho que a conversa vai ser longa.

- Não, não precisa – disse ela, abrindo a mochila e pegando uma maçã. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela explicou, tentando sorrir, para tornar o ambiente menos ácido: – No ano passado eu aprendi a sobreviver de frutas... Não tinha muito tempo para comer... Agora não vivo sem elas.

- É um hábito saudável, esse de comer frutas – concordou ele, esforçando-se para não voltar ao velho hábito de ser insuportável.

Ela assentiu e, sentando-se à bancada à frente da mesa dele, mordeu a maçã.

- Então, professor?

- Você provavelmente se lembra de um episódio há uns meses, antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas – começou ele com cuidado. – Quando você e o Potter acharam a minha casa.

Ela assentiu, entendendo qual era o assunto.

- Bom, o senhor quer saber o que me levou àquela atitude de confiança?

Snape assentiu, agradecendo aos céus que ela tivesse entendido logo.

- Seus olhos – disse ela séria.

- O que tem eles? – perguntou Snape, sem entender.

- Eles não mentem – esclareceu ela. – Escondem muito bem qualquer coisa que queiram, mas mentir não mentem não. Eu já disse que confiei no julgamento de Dumbledore. Às vezes, as palavras e o que vemos não são suficiente para nos mostrar a verdade. O meu primeiro ano me mostrou isso, e não admito cometer duas vezes o mesmo erro. Além do mais, o senhor estava na sua casa, no seu domínio. Se quisesse, poderia ter nos matado e nem teríamos visto. Um bruxo que matou Dumbledore certamente daria conta de dois jovenzinhos.

Snape deu um sorriso no canto da boca, demonstrando uma pequena trégua. Ela sorriu em resposta.

- Agora, não consigo explicar exatamente por que confiei tanto em tudo menos no que as evidências apontavam – continuou ela. – Sinceramente, não sei.

Severo Snape assentiu.

- Agora, já que eu esclareci uma dúvida sua... talvez o senhor me deixasse fazer uma pergunta só, irritante?

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e suspirou, mas aceitou. Hermione perguntou:

- Como foi ter que suportar todas aquelas acusações de traição sendo inocente de todas elas?

Snape suspirou. Detestava falar sobre aquilo. Em uma palavra, ele definiu tudo:

- Terrível.

E o silêncio ficou entre eles por um momento.

- O senhor é lacônico; havia me esquecido – ela disse, terminando com sua maçã. – Tem mais alguma coisa que queira me perguntar?

Snape ia falar alguma coisa, mas se decidiu a permanecer em silêncio.

- Não; já pode ir.

Ela assentiu, pegou sua mochila e, depois de desejar a ele uma boa tarde, saiu da sala.

Ela está diferente. Havia qualquer coisa nela, na espontaneidade com que ela falara, que havia mudado. Não era uma mudança exagerada, mas algo sutil. Snape lembrou-se de que fazia seis meses – desde o começo das aulas – que a srta. Granger não era mais uma insuportável Sabe-Tudo. Agora, ela conseguia não erguer a mão toda vez que ele insinuasse querer fazer uma pergunta. Ela conseguia não atropelar ninguém.

Durante a tarde, Severo Snape permaneceu em sua sala, corrigindo provas, trabalhos, reclamando mentalmente de tantas bobagens que os alunos escreviam. Decidiu que deixaria para depois as poções do sétimo ano. Resolveu fazer algo que havia tempos não fazia: andar pelos jardins da escola.

Estava precisando pensar. Gostava de dar aulas, mas faltava alguma coisa em sua vida, alguma espécie de realização. Não sabia o que poderia ser, mas a sensação de que havia algo por fazer, algo por dizer, o perseguia.

Deixou suas pernas o guiarem para onde queriam levá-lo e ele logo se viu na orla da floresta. Era um lugar bonito. Fazia tempo que ele não apreciava um lugar bonito. Ele olhou melhor. Ouviu o som de passos leves sobre as folhas das árvores e procurou saber de onde vinha. Sabia que nenhuma criatura ficava na orla da floresta; elas preferiam o coração, mais inatingível e mais seguro contra humanos.

Ele viu Hermione Granger, com uma grande cesta, recolhendo algumas plantas e anotando qualquer coisa numa pranchetinha. Snape permitiu-se ficar observando-a trabalhar por um momento. Era bom ver que existia pelo menos um aluno organizado no mundo.

Hermione parecia muito concentrada, pois não notou a presença dele. Snape quis saber o que ela fazia tão concentrada, tão presa à sua tarefa. Aproximou-se em silêncio e perguntou em seu tom de voz habitual:

- O que será que a srta. Granger faz por aqui a essa hora quando temos NIEMs daqui a quatro meses?

Hermione teve um sobressalto e olhou-o. Suspirou – aliviada.

- Ah, professor, o senhor me assustou! Da próxima vez que quiser tentar me matar, acho que um pouco de cicuta no meu suco pode ser mais eficiente.

- Não seja dramática, srta. Granger – retrucou Snape, mas sem tom de irritação. – Eu só estava passeando por aqui e ouvi seus passos. Passei uns bons quinze minutos observando as suas atividades e senti uma certa curiosidade de saber o que você está fazendo.

Snape estranhou seu próprio tom com ela. Nenhum traço de agressividade, nenhum traço de deboche. Era apenas uma pergunta normal, casual. Ela olhou-o e deu um risinho e depois de olhar a erva que acabara de pôr na cesta, escreveu alguma coisa em sua prancheta.

- Bom, eu andei ouvindo conversas atrás da porta...

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha; ela permitiu-se dar uma risadinha contida.

- Ah, foi sem querer, professor. É que ouvi o senhor e a professora McGonagall conversando outro dia, quando eu estava indo para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Eu converso muito com a professora McGonagall, sabe, srta Granger; ela é diretora e eu sou vice-diretor – lembrou Snape, um tanto sarcástico.

- Ah, sim, eu sei – disse Hermione, abaixando-se para cortar outra erva com cuidado. – É que eu ouvi o senhor e ela falando sobre a necessidade de estagiários. Bom, estou muito, perdoe a expressão, de saco cheio de estudar para os NIEMs. Posso parecer pretensiosa, mas eu sei que eu vou passar. Sempre fiz por isso, desde o primeiro ano. Então pensei: bom, a minha vida tá um porre, quem sabe se eu me candidatasse a uma dessas vagas de estagiários? Eu andei observando; chega uma época do ano em que os professores ficam loucos com tantas coisas para fazer. Bom, pelo que ouvi, a diretora vai anunciar o início das inscrições na próxima semana. Apesar de não ser sonserina, professor, tenho uma característica bem da sua casa: não gosto de perder desafios. Então, aqui estou eu, fazendo um trabalho divertido e levezinho, para ver o que consigo.

Snape assentiu.

- Vai se candidatar para ser monitora da Sprout? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se e olhando para a cesta.

Ela ensaiou um sorriso e corou um pouco.

- Na verdade, eu esperava me candidatar a monitora de Poções – ela disse, mas muito rápido, e logo se virou para cortar outra erva.

Snape não escondeu muito bem o assombro.

- Poções, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele, dando muita ênfase ao nome de sua matéria, como se ela houvesse se confundido.

- Ah, eu sei que sou patética, porque o senhor provavelmente vai querer alguém da sua casa, que tenha mais... como posso dizer? Mais compatibilidade de gênios com o senhor – desabafou ela. – Mas mesmo assim, professor, ainda vou tentar. Sou teimosa mesmo. Tenho que levar uns três tombos antes de ver que estou errada.

Severo Snape não respondeu. Até onde se lembrava, não tinha achado ninguém de sua casa que quisesse como monitor. Ele aproximou-se mais dela e pediu para ver as anotações; ela estendeu para ele a pequena prancheta e voltou os joelhos ao solo para cortar com cuidado outro tipo de ervas.

- Ah, tente não reparar na desordem que isso tá; eu pretendia passar a limpo antes de mostrar ao senhor.

Snape franziu o cenho. As anotações não tinham defeito nenhum; estava tudo muito bem catalogado. No máximo um ou outro risco em cima de uma palavra que havia sido substituída por outra. O que será que ela pretendia passar a limpo?

Ele não planejava elogiá-la, e estava um pouco desapontado por não conseguir achar defeito nenhum naquilo. Em geral, ele era especialista em ver problemas em tudo.

Devolveu as anotações a ela sem dizer nada e apenas observou-a cortar as plantinhas. Cada tipo de planta ela cortava de um jeito. Parecia que havia estudado Herbologia muito bem. Pegou a prancheta e anotou de novo algumas coisas. Organização ímpar. Concentração. Capacidade de ouvir e obedecer. Ah, sim, ela tinha as características de uma boa monitora.

Ela pegou a cesta num braço, a prancheta no outro e ajeitou-se.

- Bom, eu não tenho onde fazer essas coisas certas... Uso o mesmo banheiro assombrado das meninas que usei pra fazer a poção...

Hermione parou bruscamente de falar e olhou para ele com cara de culpada.

- Polissuco, no segundo ano – completou ele, até divertindo-se com a expressão de espanto no rosto dela.

- Como o senhor...?

- A mente do Potter sempre foi muito aberta. Eu vi isso quando estava ensinando oclumência para ele no quinto ano.

Hermione corou.

- E lá se vão as minhas chances...

- Bom, pelo contrário – esclareceu Snape, ensaiando um sorriso, que nem ele sabia de onde vinha. – Não conheço muitos alunos que tenham feito uma poção como essa no segundo ano em Hogwarts. Mesmo tendo sido contra as regras... Bom, quem sou eu para falar em regras?

Hermione sorriu. Olhou-o de um modo que ele não se lembrava de já ter sido encarado por ela.

- O que foi, srta. Granger?

- O senhor tem... qualquer coisa de muito diferente – ela respondeu de modo sutil.

- É meio que uma dívida com você – esclareceu ele. – Acho difícil eu ter escapado de um beijo do dementador se tivesse ido para Azkhaban naquele dia.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, parecendo horrorizada.

- Mas eu não... não fiz aquilo porque queria que o senhor estivesse em dívida comigo, ou sei lá como o senhor queira chamar! Só fiz o que achei que era certo!

- Calma, srta. Granger – disse Snape, sério. – Eu não disse isso. Estou falando apenas o que eu penso disso. Em nenhum momento acusei você de ter interesses próprios. Até porque sei bem que isso não é verdade.

Ela olhou-o, sem entender. Ele esclareceu:

- Seus olhos também não mentem.

Ela sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez para ele. Trovejou alto.

- Ai, ai, ai... – murmurou ela. – Se importa se eu correr? Eu to de branco porque fiquei com muita preguiça de trocar o uniforme e essas plantinhas aqui tem que estar secas pra exercer a função delas...

Snape assentiu. Mas não espere me ver correndo na chuva, srta. Granger.

Ela pegou a cesta e a prancheta e caminhou a passos bem largos de volta para o castelo. Snape teve um impulso de convidá-la a concluir o trabalho com as ervas em sua sala, mas rapidamente afastou essa idéia. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Era hora do jantar daquele mesmo dia, aquele dia em que Snape se reconhecera intrigado com as atitudes de Hermione Granger. Ele ainda passou algum tempo pensando quando é que ela mudara, e ficou surpreso ao constatar um fato: ela crescera. A mudança fora tão sutil, tão aos poucos, que ele nem notara. Só se deu conta de que Hermione agora era uma mulher – apesar de ser jovem – quando a metamorfose estava completa.

Snape adentrou o salão principal a passos largos, com a capa farfalhando, como de praxe, e sentou-se em seu lugar à mesa dos professores.

Seu olhar, ainda como de costume, correu pelo salão, pelos alunos, mas desta vez parou em uma grifinória em especial. Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Por que não conseguia tirá-la de sua cabeça?

McGonagall levantou-se e todos os alunos silenciaram-se.

- Bem, imagino que possa fazer um anúncio antes de jantarmos – ela não esperou resposta e disse, muito segura: – Estamos abrindo vagas para estagiários. Era um sonho antigo de Dumbledore, mas, em meio àquela guerra, não tivemos tempo. Agora, será uma realidade. Vamos procurar primeiro dentre os alunos do sétimo ano e ex-alunos de Hogwarts e só depois abriremos as portas a outros bruxos de outras escolas de magia. Os alunos que quiserem se inscrever para serem selecionados devem ir falar com o professor da matéria desejada o quanto antes. O critério de avaliação é decidido pelo professor da matéria e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. A única coisa que exigi dos professores é que os escolhidos sejam bons alunos, com boas notas. Agora, podemos comer.

Ela sentou-se e um burburinho logo se fez; Snape lançou um olhar a Hermione, que, para sua surpresa, já o encarava. Ela sorriu um sorrisinho discreto e depois desviou o olhar.

Snape entendeu bem o que o olhar dela dizia. Sim, professor Snape, estou dentro dessa disputa.

Ah, ela tinha tudo para vencer. Ele demorara algum tempo decidindo os critérios de avaliação, mas sabia que ela preenchia todos. Não importava o que ele fizesse. Se não achasse um sonserino que se encaixasse perfeitamente em sua lista de características exigidas, ele não via por que não selecioná-la.

Passaram-se duas semanas. Alunos e professores haviam realizado várias atividades extracurriculares com relação ao estágio oferecido e agora, numa hora de jantar de sábado, McGonagall tinha uma lista em mãos. Todos a encaravam com ansiedade, mesmo os alunos que não tinham nada a ver com a disputa.

- Agora temos aqui alguns nomes – disse a velha diretora. – Para Herbologia a professora Sprout chamou Amanda Bones, de Lufa-Lufa.

Alguns aplausos rápidos e cumprimentos por parte dos colegas.

- Para Feitiços, Flitwick aceitou Johnnantan Armstrong , da Corvinal...

Mais alguns estagiários anunciados; Hermione quase comia os dedos de tanta ansiedade, pois as unhas já não existiam mais. Snape olhava para ela de esguelha com um meio sorriso.

Quando finalmente McGonagall resolveu anunciar o aluno selecionado de Poções, que parecia ser o último da lista, ela parou e leu o nome duas vezes, para ter certeza se estava certo. Por fim, um pouco incerta, olhou para o salão e anunciou:

- Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione só não gritou para manter a postura; ela sorriu abertamente, e fez um aceno de cabeça para Snape, que retribuiu, enquanto seus colegas de casa chamavam-na de "louca" e coisas do gênero.

- Os alunos selecionados devem ir à sala do professor de suas matérias depois do jantar, para receber as instruções.

E a diretora sentou-se. Ainda havia comentários no salão principal; Harry virou-se para Hermione e disse:

- Nossa, Mione, eu não tinha acreditado quando você me disse que ia se candidatar a Poções.

- Pois é – disse Hermione calmamente.

- E o mais estranho é o Snape ter aceitado você – ajuntou Gina.

- Ei! Quem é que tá duvidando da minha competência?

- Ninguém, mas o Snape sempre favorece os sonserinos – disse Harry.

- Ele tá... diferente – murmurou Hermione pensativa. – Não sei, mas acho que esse negócio de a guerra ter acabado tirou um peso das costas dele...

- Ah, isso a gente vê – disse Gina. – Rony costumava dizer que as noites dele não eram boas, porque ele sempre estava de mau humor pela manhã...

Os três riram. Embora ainda sentissem falta de Rony, era nos pequenos momentos que se lembravam do amigo com carinho.

Quando o jantar acabou, Hermione pediu desculpas e foi logo para as masmorras. Sabia que Snape não tolerava atrasos. Mal bateu à porta da sala de Poções e o próprio Snape veio atendê-la.

Ela assustou-se um pouco, e deixou transparecer isso. Ele nunca levantava para abrir a porta.

- Ah... boa noite, professor – murmurou ela, desconcertada.

- Boa noite, srta. Granger – disse ele, abrindo caminho para ela passar. – Entre, entre. E não precisa ter medo de mim.

- Ah, não, não é medo – apressou-se ela a dizer, entrando na sala. Ele fechou e trancou a porta, como era seu hábito quando tinha algo importante a dizer. – É só que o senhor não costuma abrir a porta... pessoalmente.

- Talvez um pouco de civilidade da minha parte facilite o nosso relacionamento, não concorda, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele, mirando-a, com algum sarcasmo em seu olhar.

- Ahn... sim, senhor – disse ela.

Ele fez um gesto para que ela o seguisse e ela obedeceu. Ele caminhou até o fundo da sala, onde havia uma escada ligeiramente camuflada, que dava para seus aposentos. Ela não hesitou em segui-lo, por mais que achasse estranho.

Snape subiu as escadas e abriu a porta, que estava destrancada naquele momento. Fez sinal para ela entrar primeiro e ela obedeceu. Ele entrou depois.

Estavam em uma espécie de sala de estar; ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse. Novamente e em silêncio, ela obedeceu.

Ele sentou-se e disse:

- Agora, srta. Granger, só alguma regras. Aqui, onde estamos, é o máximo onde você pode chegar, em qualquer circunstância, não importa o que aconteça. Não passe dessa sala.

Snape indicou displicentemente uma porta e disse:

- Ali é o meu quarto, e você não pode entrar lá. Você pára aqui. Aliás, só permiti o seu acesso a esse lugar porque às vezes eu fico por aqui à tarde e é possível que você precise falar comigo um dia e não me ache lá em baixo na minha sala.

Hermione assentiu, mirando o lugar à sua volta. Era mais bem decorado do que ela esperava para uma parte dos aposentos de Snape.

- E... aquela porta ali? – questionou ela, indicando uma porta do lado oposto ao da porta do quarto dele.

- Quer ver? – perguntou ele, levantando-se. E não esperou resposta para dizer: – Venha cá.

Hermione levantou-se e foi até lá. Ele abriu a porta e disse:

- Meu laboratório particular, minha oficina de trabalho.

Hermione, sem pedir autorização e nem nada, adentrou o lugar, olhando em volta um tanto extasiada. Para qualquer um que gostasse de Poções, aquele lugar era o paraíso. Snape deixou-a avaliar seu local de trabalho, algo que nunca imaginara deixar alguém fazer um dia. Nem Dumbledore podia entrar lá.

- Se divertindo, srta. Granger? – a voz dele a despertou.

- Ah, me desculpe, professor, eu... Nossa, esse laboratório é simplesmente o melhor que já vi na minha vida inteira!

Snape permitiu-se um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

- Ah, mas você não pode entrar aqui, a menos quando estiver comigo ou sob minhas ordens – disse ele.

Ela saiu do lugar e voltou à sala.

- Desculpe, professor. Acho que perdi a noção por um momento.

- Percebi.

Ele sentou-se no sofá; ela sentou-se logo no outro, perpendicular ao dele.

- Agora, algumas regras para trabalhar comigo. Jamais experimentar, cheirar ou tocar qualquer substância que você não saiba o que é. Regra básica e absoluta; se desobedecer está fora. Não mexa em nenhum dos meus armários a menos que eu mande. A única exceção é o armário de ingredientes, que está sempre uma bagunça e precisa ser organizado de vez em quando. Algum problema até aqui?

- Bem... é que já vi que o senhor tem ingredientes nos outros armários além do que é próprio para ingredientes...

- É, alguns ingredientes a que nenhum aluno pode ter acesso. Esses eu mesmo mexo sozinho.

Hermione assentiu. Sabia desde o começo que seria difícil trabalhar com ele. Ainda assim, achou que poderia gostar.

- Mais alguma regra, professor?

- Sim. Você me obedece sem questionar.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta.

- Sempre que eu falar algo em relação a alguma poção – acrescentou ele.

- Ah, claro, claro – disse ela, parecendo até um pouco aliviada. – Entendo que o senhor é Mestre de Poções e eu sou uma aluna mortal.

Ela sorriu ao ver Snape arquear a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe... eu não podia passar sem agulhadas – ela disse. – Sei que o senhor ainda vai me alfinetar bastante... Só queria deixar o ambiente menos pesado.

- Isso parece uma trégua, srta. Granger – considerou Snape por um momento. – Eu aceito. Ah, e que bom que você sabe que ainda vai levar muitas agulhadas na vida.

- Alfinetadas do senhor, eu disse – corrigiu ela.

- Ah, é a mesma coisa – ele disse, ensaiando um sorriso que procurou não expandir muito.

- Sinceramente, professor, um dia ainda arranco do senhor um sorriso que não seja de escárnio – disse Hermione, o mais simpática possível.

- Você pode tentar, srta. Granger – disse ele.

- Aha, mas o senhor já parou de me chamar de Sabe-Tudo – tornou Hermione. – Isso já é um belo começo.

- E será um começo melhor ainda se você parar de me chamar de narigudo idiota pelas costas – retrucou Snape, sarcástico.

- Eu nunca falei isso! – exclamou ela, um pouco mais alto do que desejaria. Ao perceber, reduziu o tom de voz e acrescentou: – Quem falava era o Rony.

Por um momento, Hermione pareceu voar para longe dali, mas logo voltou à sala de Snape e acrescentou:

- Eu e o Harry só ficávamos rindo...

Snape assentiu.

- Para começar, você vai me mostrar o seu trabalho final do que estava fazendo aquele dia, que ainda estou curioso. Amanhã é domingo. Sei que é seu dia de descanso, mas, mesmo assim, gostaria que você gastasse um pouco do seu tempo aqui comigo. Quero que me mostre o que estava fazendo.

Ela concordou.

- Gastar um pouco de tempo faz parecer que será uma tortura. Se o senhor não me chamar de sangue-ruim nem nada do gênero, tá tudo certo.

- Parece que você também tem as suas regras de trabalho, srta. Granger – comentou Snape com sarcasmo. Ainda assim, sem problemas. Respeito é o mínimo que eu tenho obrigação de dar a você.

Hermione abriu um sorriso, mas era um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso espontâneo, sem forçar uma emoção que não existia.

- Claro, professor. Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Snape sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e levantou-se.

- Tenha uma boa noite, srta. Granger. Amanhã, depois do almoço aqui – disse ele.

Hermione assentiu e estendeu a mão para ele, que a apertou num gesto cortês.

- Parece que temos uma trégua – constatou ela com um meio sorriso encabulado.

- É, parece que sim – concordou Snape.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta e abriu a mesma para que ela saísse. Depois que fechou a porta, sussurrou para si mesmo:

- É, srta. Granger, temos uma trégua.


	2. Aos Poucos

Capítulo II – Aos Poucos

Capítulo II – Aos Poucos...

Domingo. Hora do almoço. Snape viu Hermione entrar no salão principal sem lançar olhar nenhum em sua direção. Ele não soube como naquele momento, mas sentiu que queria que ela tivesse ao menos lançado um olhar para lá.

Ela sorriu para Harry e para Gina, que estavam meio que abraçados, e sentou-se perto deles, mas não muito.

- Nem parece que vai ter que passar um pedaço da tarde com aquele narigudo... – disse Gina, rindo.

- Não fale assim dele, Gina – repreendeu Hermione. – Ele tá mesmo diferente, juro. Eu até consegui sorrir de vez em quando enquanto tava conversando com ele ontem à noite...

- Ah, credo – resmungou Harry. – Ah, sabe o que ouvi dizer?

- O que? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Que os outros professores tão se roendo de inveja do Snape, porque você quis ser estagiária de Poções, quando todo mundo sabe que o Snape sempre perseguiu você...

Hermione riu.

- Ah, mas é de Poções que eu gosto mais, oras – retrucou Hermione.

O almoço terminou e Hermione novamente pediu licença aos amigos e apressou-se. Andou rápido pelos corredores e alcançou a Torre da Grifinória. Apanhou tudo o que precisava em seu quarto e foi até as masmorras com alguma dificuldade, carregando tantos vidros numa caixa.

Quando finalmente alcançou as masmorras, ouviu a voz de Snape, um pouco atrás de si, dizer:

- Srta. Granger, será que você precisa de ajuda?

A voz dele vindo tão de repente a assustou e ela tropeçou e derrubou tudo no chão, mas a caixa com os vidros ficou inteira.

Ela virou-se para ele com uma expressão mal humorada.

- Tudo bem, o senhor me odeia, mas qual é a função de me matar do coração?

- Achei que tivéssemos uma trégua, srta. Granger – tornou Snape secamente, abaixando para pegar os papéis espalhados.

Hermione corou e abaixou-se para pegar os papéis também.

- Desculpe, professor, a sua fase de pessoa sociável é difícil de ser adaptada a... alguém... como eu... acostumada a... Bom, o senhor sabe...

- Sim, eu sei srta. Granger – disse Snape, segurando os papéis, dando um suspiro algo aborrecido. Ele levantou-se e ajudou-a a se levantar.

Ela apenas pegou as caixas no chão, enquanto ele, calmamente, segurava os papéis em desordem em suas mãos.

Andaram lado a lado pelo corredor. Alguns sonserinos passaram por ele, vindo de lugar nenhum, e fizeram comentários entre si, que Hermione sabia serem sobre ela. Ela baixou o rosto e seguiu em frente. Não ia discutir com sonserinos na frente de Snape. Não ia perder a oportunidade que ele, estranhamente, lhe dera.

Snape, entretanto, disse, sem alterar o passo e sem olhar para os alunos:

- Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina; eu escolho quem eu quiser para ser meu monitor.

Hermione estacou e olhou-o, espantada. Snape a estava defendendo? Contra sua própria casa? Ela anotou mentalmente que nunca mais acharia nada impossível.

Snape abriu um meio sorriso ante o desconcerto dela, mas nada disse. Chegaram à sala de Poções e ele abriu a porta e deixou-a passar primeiro. Ela agradeceu e adentrou a sala. Ele começou a olhar os papéis, mas ela correu e tirou-os das mãos dele.

- Ah, isso tá desordenado. Deixe-me arrumar.

Com uma rapidez imprevisível, ela pôs todos os papéis em ordem; mal corria os olhos pela folha e já sabia o lugar dela em meio às outras. Era uma boa organizadora.

Depois, ela pôs os papéis sobre uma bancada e começou a tirar os vidros da caixa, pondo-os na mesma bancada dos papéis.

- Ah, será que finalmente vou descobrir algo a respeito das atividades obscuras de Hermione Granger?

Hermione sorriu e fez sinal para ele se aproximar.

- Bom, quando eu tava em aula com o senhor e tinha que ir ao seu armário pegar ingredientes, eu me aproveitava da bagunça de todo mundo e anotava os seus ingredientes que estavam no fim... E alguns que com certeza acabariam logo por serem muito usados. Bom, fiz isso durante umas quatro ou cinco aulas.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando-a com uma expressão fechada. Aquilo a deixou um pouco nervosa, mas ela se concentrou em ignorar a pressão psicológica que ele lhe fazia.

- Bom, eu queria mostrar a minha capacidade de organização, e eu não ousaria mexer no seu armário – explicou ela, e, com o assentimento de Snape, ela até suspirou aliviada. – Só que, em vez de organizar alguma coisa indiferente ao senhor, eu procurei fazer alguma coisa que lhe fosse útil, pelo menos. Aí resolvi pegar os ingredientes que estão disponíveis pelo colégio, só para dar uma idéia dos meus métodos de trabalho e... Bom, o senhor tem que avaliar o que eu fiz aqui, se tá certo ou não tá.

- Mas que dúvida mais modesta – ironizou Snape... gentilmente?!

Céus, alguma coisa muito estranha tinha acontecido com ele!

Ele começou a mexer nos papéis com olhar de avaliador e, ao constatar o que era, arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para ela. Com um certo ar de superioridade, perguntou:

- Para que isso? Será que eu não sei para que os ingredientes servem, de onde eles vieram e como misturá-los?

Nos papéis, havia todas as informações úteis sobre cada ingrediente.

- Bom, professor – disse ela corando. – Já notei algumas vezes, quando o senhor está preocupado ou com dor de cabeça... o senhor não se concentra... Aí, quando alguém pergunta alguma coisa... Nossa, dá até pra ver o seu cérebro funcionando...

Diante do olhar de Snape, ela baixou os olhos, mas continuou:

- Além disso, professor, achei que os alunos não fariam mais tanta bagunça no seu armário quando precisassem procurar alguma coisa se tivessem acesso a algo assim...

Ela ficou olhando para o chão em silêncio, esperando. Snape suspirou e olhou de novo os papéis.

- É, isso pode servir.

Daria uma boa esposa, pensou Snape, mas sem maldade. Logo se recriminou por ter deixado seus pensamentos irem para aquele lado perigoso, que ele sabia que deveria estar bem fechado, bem trancado, o mais profundo possível em sua alma.

Hermione ainda olhava para baixo quando viu Snape se aproximar da bancada e abrir os vidros bem lacrados. E os manteve baixos enquanto ele avaliava o trabalho dela.

Por fim, depois de algum tempo em silêncio, sorriu para si mesma ao ouvi-lo dizer:

- Venha, Granger, me ajude a guardar isso.

Com imensa satisfação, ela acompanhou-o ao armário. Aquilo estava ainda pior do que da última vez que ela estivera lá. Ante o olhar inquisidor da jovem, ele disse:

- Eu estava procurando um ingrediente hoje de manhã... Com dor de cabeça. Tive que sair umas três vezes e voltar para lembrar o que eu estava procurando.

Ela riu.

- Está bem; vou confessar que você é uma boa observadora, srta. Granger – disse ele, a contragosto.

- Claro que eu sou – concordou ela sem nenhum traço de modéstia. – Olha a merda do ano passado na minha vida.

Ela subiu um pouco a blusa, mostrando um pedaço da barriga, mais na altura do estômago.

- Fiquei muito mais observadora depois disso aqui.

Sem entender direito de onde Hermione tirara tamanha intimidade, ele aproximou-se e observou melhor o que ela lhe mostrava.

- Cicatrizes por Cruciatus são a pior coisa que existe – ele disse, em tom grave. – Tenho... algumas.

Hermione baixou a blusa e olhou para baixo.

- Dois dias antes da queda de Voldemort... os aurores do ministério descobriram que... eles souberam que...

Ela olhou para o outro lado. De repente, seus olhos tinham lágrimas. Snape não entendeu; parecia muito abismado.

- Foram... aurores que lhe fizeram isso?

Ela apressou-se em enxugar as lágrimas que afloraram com a lembrança; estava de costas para ele. Ele virou-a de frente para si, segurando-a com firmeza nos ombros e fazendo-a encará-lo nos olhos e perguntou:

- Por que fizeram isso com você? O que foi que eles descobriram dois dias antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Será que terei que usar Legilimência?

Hermione não sabia por que raios começara com a porcaria do assunto, mas teve medo que ele soubesse de tudo, então disse logo:

- Eles descobriram de algum jeito que... que eu tinha visto... – a voz dela falhou, mas ela esforçou-se para continuar: – que eu tinha visto o senhor... naquele da... na sua casa... e que... que não fiz nada...

Que espécie de tortura era aquela que Snape tinha que suportar? Hermione não era burra, certamente sabia como os aurores reagiriam ante uma informação daquelas. Ainda assim, ela não o entregara. Mas, como ela não falara nada sobre o assunto, ele não achou que tivesse havido conseqüências.

- Professor, seria difícil explicar se alguém entrasse aqui e visse o senhor me segurando desse jeito – murmurou Hermione desconcertada.

Snape saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para ela. Soltou-a e afastou-se.

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo. Poderia ter me entregado. Nunca lhe dei motivos para confiar em mim ou para me ajudar.

Ele retomara o tom grosseiro; Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. Alguma coisa mudara muito dentro dele. Ele era grato a ela pela estranha confiança, mas agora estava voltando à habitual grosseria. Se Hermione não tivesse aprendido tanto sobre pessoas no ano anterior, talvez aquilo a assustasse. Mas Snape era uma pessoa, mesmo sendo um tipo incomum. Ele só estava agindo assim porque se sentia culpado por dentro.

- Pois eu digo que valeu muito à pena o que eu fiz – retrucou ela, olhando para ele, e algo no tom de voz dela o fez encará-la. – E ainda tenho que acrescentar que, com todo o prazer, se hoje eu pudesse voltar no tempo, teria feito tudo igualzinho.

Severo Snape arqueou a sobrancelha; talvez um pouco desconcertado. Não tinha entendido o porquê daquilo, mas não estava disposto a pedir a ela que explicasse. Fingindo que não tinha ouvido nada, voltou-se e olhou para as prateleiras. Não havia modo humano de pôr algo organizado em meio a tanta bagunça.

Hermione sorriu.

- A sua presença não é nem de longe a desgraça que eu pensei que ia ser – disse Hermione, fazendo Snape olhá-la com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele já ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela disse antes: – Por isso, posso passar mais tempo da tarde aqui, ajudando o senhor a arrumar essa baderna que o povo do segundo ano deve ter feito...

Snape assentiu em silêncio. A cicatriz dela ainda fulgurava em sua mente. Estava tudo muito estranho. Ele mesmo estava estranho.

- Professor, o senhor está me ouvindo? – ela suspirou e murmurou: – Eu não devia ter mostrado a merda da cicatriz. Vai me odiar agora porque se sente culpado, certo?

- Olha o tom que usa comigo, mocinha – tornou Snape, severo. – Se você entendesse, de longe, o que é ter que matar a única pessoa que confia em você e, depois disso, ver que mais alguém pode fazê-lo, e depois saber que essa pessoa, a quem você supostamente deve gratidão, teve problemas por ter lhe ajudado... Não é exatamente a melhor sensação do mundo.

Mas que inferno, por que falei isso a ela? Ele não entendia. Nunca falava suas sensações a ninguém. Estava tudo muito rápido. Duas semanas apenas que começara a conversar com ela. Duas malditas semanas! E já se achava em tal estágio de abertura. Absurdo. Ela também pareceu achar aquilo estranho, mas ela disse:

- Olha, professor, eu não queria isso... Eu nem sei por que raios lhe mostrei a cicatriz... É só que... achei que o senhor pudesse saber agora, que ainda não temos mais que uma trégua...

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Olha, eu... – ela corou muito; Snape ficou alarmado. – Eu sei que sou muito chata, presunçosa, mas... Acho impossível que... Ai, vai parecer muito estranho o que vou falar, mas... Acho que o senhor talvez possa me considerar um dia uma aluna... ahn... apreciável. Talvez... Se eu conseguir me controlar... deixar de ser a Sabe-Tudo e... Ah, merda, eu sei que estou me enrolando toda, mas...

Hermione suspirou, olhou para baixo. Ela tremia um pouco, pelo que Snape pôde notar, mas logo ela se recuperou e disse:

- Certo. O senhor está uma pessoa mais sociável esse ano, desde que a guerra terminou e a sua inocência foi provada. Tá. Então, aqui estou eu, como sua estagiária. O senhor provavelmente ainda tem de mim a imagem daquela menininha insuportável do primeiro ano e, antes que eu possa mudá-la, achei que pudesse fazer o senhor me detestar mais de uma vez só, assim, quando as nossas relações se acertarem, eu não terei medo do senhor descobrir nada, entendeu?

Ela falara muito rápido, muito nervosa, mas Snape entendeu o que ela quisera dizer.

- Respire, srta. Granger; eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Sim, ao que parece, eu sou um professor menos insuportável e você é uma aluna menos irritante agora. Os resultados do fim de uma guerra. Já que você quer conversar sobre isso de uma vez, vamos lá. Sim, estou com um pouco de remorso. Olhe que interessante; Severo Snape também sente isso!

A ironia dele havia sido carregada de amargura; Hermione disse:

- Eu nunca pensei o contrário, professor.

- Que bom, Granger – disse ele, como se não tivesse ouvido o que ela lhe dissera. – Eu não suporto o fato de dever algum favor a alguém e...

Hermione recuou dois passos, parecendo verdadeiramente ofendida.

- Olha, professor, com todo o respeito que eu lhe devo pelo fato de o senhor ser meu professor e pelos esforços pela Ordem... Eu não fiz nada porque queria que o senhor me devesse alguma coisa. O senhor só está me acusando disso porque o senhor pensa assim. É o senhor que faz as coisas com esses propósitos e não eu. Se estou aqui só porque o senhor acha que está em dívida, pode me mandar embora. Não preciso da pena de ninguém. Meus pais morreram, vários amigos morreram, mas não fui a única que perdeu. Tem mais gente aí... Sonserinos, talvez.

Ela deu as costas e saiu a passos largos; algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Antes que Snape pudesse pensar em falar alguma coisa, ela já estava longe. Ele derrubou vários vidros vazios no chão, irritado. Lembrou-se de que devia tomar cuidado quando se dirigisse a Hermione Granger.

Jantar de domingo. Hermione não apareceu. Era raro ela não aparecer para as refeições; pensar demais dava fome. Mas ela não estava lá. Só Snape parecia ter realmente se preocupado com o fato, embora fingisse que nem tinha visto.

As pessoas que haviam notado, achavam que ela estava na biblioteca, só para variar. Snape, muito a contragosto, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à biblioteca. Era realmente provável que ela estivesse lá.

Não era mais o insensível Snape. Perdera a única pessoa que via nele o que ele era e não apenas a sua máscara. Agora, quando alguém lhe aparecia, alguém parecia realmente confiar nele, ele seguira seu velho hábito e a afastara de si. Mas mandou o orgulho pelos ares e decidiu que não ia perder mais nada em sua maldita vida. Esperara morrer na guerra, mas sobrevivera. Agora, tinha que arrumar algo. Pensou em algo bom para se desculpar com a nova pessoa que – para seu espanto – lhe importava.

Hermione estava lá sim. Numa das últimas mesa, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça apoiada nos braços, dormindo. Ah, fora difícil demais conseguir coragem para chegar até ali; o sono dela não ia impedi-lo de nada.

Tocou o ombro dela – o contato mais próximo que tinha com alguém em alguns anos. Ela piscou lentamente e por fim abriu os olhos. A visão ainda estava difusa, mas, ao vê-lo, arregalou os olhos.

- Ahn... professor... eu... Desculpe-me por hoje à tarde, eu só... – gaguejou ela.

- Acalme-se, Granger – disse ele. – Venha comigo até a minha sala; quero falar com você.

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas levantou-se e seguiu-o.

Durante o caminho pelas masmorras, foram calados. Hermione imaginava o que vinha a seguir, tentando supor quantos pontos sua casa teria perdido.

Uma vez na sala, Snape trancou a porta, mas Hermione já se acostumara ao hábito dele.

- Hoje à tarde... – começou ele, e fez sinal para que ela se calasse quando ela tentou falar alguma coisa. – Eu falei algo que não gostaria. Eu dei a entender que você só está como minha estagiária porque acredito estar em dívida com você. Isso não é verdade. Sei que mudei um pouco, mas ainda não tenho piedade de alunos. Você está aqui por mérito – ele ignorou o brilho nos olhos dela ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu acredito mesmo que lhe devo alguma coisa, mas são eventos distintos. Não tem nada a ver com o seu estágio. Bom, eu não estava preparado para deixar uma aluna se intrometer nos meus trabalhos, mas, em vista das circunstâncias... Vou tentar pagar a minha dívida de outro jeito, está bem?

Hermione olhou-o sem entender, mas, ainda assim, disse:

- Não tem essa história de dívida, professor. Foi bom para a Ordem o senhor ter continuado vivo e conosco, mesmo que ninguém soubesse. Estávamos todos do mesmo lado; era minha obrigação agir de acordo com o que eu sentia, com o que eu sabia. Só isso.

- Tudo bem; mesmo assim, siga-me.

Ele deu as costas e caminhou para as escadas que levavam a seus aposentos, ainda ponderando se não se arrependeria depois. Decidiu que nunca saberia se não tentasse.

Levou-a até seu laboratório particular e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Sem entender nada, ela obedeceu.

Ele entrou no lugar, mas deixou a porta aberta. Ela olhava-o, curiosa. Snape fez sinal para ela se sentar e ele mesmo sentou-se à bancada à frente dela.

- Bom, não sei se vou me arrepender, porque não costumo compartilhar nada de meu com ninguém. Ainda não entendo por que estou deixando você invadir a minha vida assim, mas não estou muito preocupado com filosofia agora. Por isso, quero lhe mostrar algumas coisas. Algo que ninguém sabe, além de mim e, agora, você, e ninguém vai saber. Entendeu?

Ela assentiu. Não pedira a confiança de Snape, e ele a depositara nela sem ser cobrado. Aquilo podia ser um passo bom para uma relação mais amigável entre os dois.

Snape levantou-se e abriu um pesado armário de muito bom gosto, combinando com o resto do ambiente – não tão sombrio quanto a sala de aula dele.

O professor pegou alguns papéis e colocou-os à frente dela. Hermione olhou-o com um ar de curiosidade pura, e ele fez sinal para que ela olhasse tudo.

Hermione assentiu e começou a folhear os papéis, prestando atenção ao que estava anotado, ordenadamente, mesmo sendo um grande rascunho.

Snape sentou-se no mesmo banco de antes e observou-a avaliar seu trabalho. Sabia que ela iria gostar. Ela era ávida por conhecimento, ansiosa por saber mais, sempre, sempre. Assim como ele.

E, pela primeira vez em duas semanas, Snape percebeu que, realmente, "mente vazia é oficina do diabo", como dizem os trouxas. Enquanto esperava ela terminar, ele apenas a observava calmamente. Não gostou, entretanto, para o lado para onde seus pensamentos correram.

Snape notou o quanto Hermione estava diferente em tudo. Uma jovem mulher, de fato. Estava mais bonita; os cabelos haviam perdido aquele volume espalhafatoso. As roupas já não lhe caíam desajeitadas. Ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, condenando-se por esses pensamentos, e atribuiu-os ao tempo sem contato sexual de nenhuma espécie.

Para o fim de sua tortura particular, Hermione ergueu a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

- E então? – perguntou ele.

- Céus, dívida paga – ela disse, com um sorriso mais largo. – Um gênio como o senhor não podia mesmo morrer!

Snape passou a mãos pelo cabelo, um pouco encabulado. Não entendeu por quê, mas um elogio tão direto de um aluno que – ele sabia – não era puxa-saquismo de sonserino querendo nota, era algo muito raro.

- Essa teoria é... é perfeita – ela disse, pondo os papéis em cima da mesa, espalhando-os de modo a olhar para eles. Parecia maravilhada.

- Ah, srta. Granger, parece que você achou o meu problema – disse ele, um pouco mais calmo, com os pensamentos anteriores já afastados. – A teoria é perfeita. Isso ainda não saiu do papel.

- Grandes obras demoram a sair do papel, professor – ela retrucou. – Além do mais, e só terminar de dosar, verificar os ingredientes, os tempos de cozimento, é mais um trabalho braçal... A parte intelectual tá todinha aqui...

Snape ponderou um momento. Mostrar seu trabalho a ela já pagava a dívida, mas ele pensou se não poderia fazer algo a mais por ela. Não viu razão para isso; apenas... apenas queria vê-la alegre. Sensação estranha.

- Srta. Granger, acho que podemos fazer um acordo.

Hermione ergueu o olhar para ele, mostrando-se atenta.

- Sim?

- Além de minha estagiária, você pode ser minha assessora – disse ele. – Para eu terminar essa minha pesquisa. Claro, uma descoberta como essa leva alguns anos e, agora que a guerra terminou, tenho mais tempo para me dedicar a esse estudo. Bom, sei que não sou um excelente professor em meio aos cabeças-ocas da sua turma, mas acho que posso ser um bom orientador. Já li seus relatórios e sei suas pretensões. Você quer ser mestra de Poções.

Hermione corou; ele prosseguiu:

- Você pode ser minha assessora. Quando a pesquisa for concluída, sairá em todas as revistas bruxas do mundo. Posso indicar você para onde você quiser ir trabalhar. Não querendo ser pretensioso, mas já sendo, uma indicação minha sempre foi algo bastante... positivo para um aluno. E você já terá tido treinamento suficiente. McGonagall com certeza assinará o que for para você... Que acha?

Hermione tinha um sorriso entre alegre e incrédulo. Não queria quebrar o clima de cortesia, trégua e até um princípio de respeito mútuo, mas tinha que perguntar:

- Mas... não me leve a mal, mas... o que o senhor ganharia com isso?

- Terei minha pesquisa concluída logo. Terei alguém para quem passar um pouco do que sei... Você não sabe como é insuportável sentir que tudo o que você sabe está sendo desperdiçado... Perco muito tempo ensinando criancinhas do primeiro ano a cortar ingredientes para preparar uma poção para dor de cabeça.

Hermione riu.

- Ah, pode rir, mas apenas entenda que é bom sair dessa rotina irritante de vez em quando. E então, que me diz?

Hermione sorriu e assentiu, satisfeita.

- É... perfeito.


	3. Difícil Resistir

Capítulo III – Difícil Resistir

Capítulo III – Difícil Resistir

A semana foi a mais leve que Snape já tivera em anos. Ele e Hermione viram-se nas aulas e algumas vezes depois do jantar. Conseguiam conversar amigavelmente, embora algumas farpadas ainda fosse trocadas entre eles de vez em quando.

A estranha amizade que começava a surgir não deixava de ser positiva. Às vezes Hermione tinha alguma grande idéia ao ler algum livro, grifava tudo e saía correndo para mostrar a Snape. Ele lhe dera essa liberdade. Ela ia quando sabia que ele não estava em aula e eles conversavam; ele a corrigia sempre que necessário – nunca deixando de ironizar.

Ainda assim, era esquisito imaginar a cena. Por seis anos os dois nunca se deram bem; ele sempre sendo desagradável e ela sempre tentando impor sua presença. Mas agora estava tudo diferente.

Já no sábado, Snape convidou Hermione para almoçar com ele em seu laboratório, e ela aceitou sem hesitar. Ele parecia ter algo importante a noticiar. E avisara que tinha uma surpresa para ela.

Hermione chegou à sala dele e bateu à porta. Sempre avisava a ele que estava chegando; não queria fazê-lo se sentir invadido. Seria muito ruim desperdiçar o progresso que fizera com ele.

Mas ele não estava em sua sala. Ela subiu as escadas para os aposentos dele e bateu à porta. Ele veio abri-la. Estava só de camisa preta e calça com seu corte habitual.

Hermione olhou-o, estranhando.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Se o senhor nunca teve nenhum caso com aluna nenhuma, acho que sou a primeira estudando de Hogwarts que o vê sem aquelas vestes enormes...

E desatou a rir. Isso ela sabia que podia fazer.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha muito sério.

- Sim, você é a primeira aluna que me vê sem as vestes de aula e NÃO, nunca tive nenhum caso com aluna nenhuma.

Hermione se fez séria de repente, pensando se não tinha ido longe demais, e imediatamente disse:

- Desculpe, professor, eu não tencionava ofendê-lo, eu só... tava brincando.

Snape assentiu.

- Dessa vez passa – mas a frase viera irônica. Ele desistira de ser insuportável. Era muito agradável ter alguém com quem conversar e com quem discutir a qualquer momento.

Ele deu passagem para ela entrar e depois trancou a porta. Ela sentou-se no sofá e ele depois, no sofá perpendicular ao dela.

- Então? Que grande notícia tem pra mim? – perguntou ela, parecendo ansiosa.

- Você vai esperar – disse ele, algo sarcástico. – Vamos almoçar calmamente, falar sobre a existência na Terra. Aí, quem sabe, eu posso falar o que descobri...

Ela sentou-se mais reta no sofá.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? Da pesquisa?

Snape fez que não ouviu. Olhou-a e depois desconversou. Achava engraçado vê-la tão curiosa.

- Então você não está preocupada com o fato de que seus amigos podem pensar que você está ficando demente? – perguntou ele sarcástico.

- Nunca liguei pro que pensam de mim. Além do mais, o Harry já diz que estou louca desde que me candidatei à vaga de estagiária de Poções. Então... – ela sacudiu os ombros num gesto de descaso – nem ligo.

Snape ensaiou um sorriso.

- Calma, você vai ver que não é nenhuma tortura almoçar comigo...

- Eu não acho que seja, professor – ela disse, relaxando um pouco os ombros e encostando-se ao encosto do sofá. Houve um silêncio incômodo, que ela quebrou dizendo: – O senhor nunca aparece no salão principal nos fins de semana...

Ele desviou o olhar, fazendo-se sério. Imediatamente ela se desculpou pela intromissão e disse que não perguntaria mais, mas ele disse:

- Não, não é isso – disse ele. – Já aceitei o fato de você bisbilhotar tudo por aqui; eu realmente não me importo mais.

Hermione ensaiou um sorriso; ele continuou:

- Dumbledore me obrigava a estar sempre presente durante as refeições, mas agora não há mais quem me obrigue. Odeio estar entre todos, sempre me olhando como se eu fosse o pior demônio. Eu sei que sou, mas é porque eu me conheço. Os outros apenas me julgam porque sou muito sério e reservado.

Aquele tipo de confissão era o tipo de coisa que acontecia esporadicamente de vez em quando entre eles. Às vezes ele desabafava, às vezes era ela. Aquilo era um gesto simples de aproximação, mas eles não percebiam isso exatamente. Aos poucos, mesmo em tempo tão curto do início da estanha amizade – pouco mais de um mês – eles aproximavam-se em momentos simples como aquele.

Aquele era o primeiro convite que Snape fizera para Hermione almoçar com ele. A experiência se repetiria, mas de modo tão inconsciente, tão espontâneo, que nenhum dos dois perceberia.

Snape indicou uma mesa mais afastada na agradável sala de estar e disse que já era hora do almoço. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar, e a jovem debochou do cavalheirismo insuspeito dele. Snape apenas ensaiou uma risada e sentou-se depois.

Apesar de seus pensamentos às vezes correrem para lados que ele não desejaria, Snape não tencionava fazer qualquer coisa contra as regras em relação a Hermione; apenas apreciava a companhia dela – o que já era esquisito o bastante.

A comida apareceu no prato exatamente como acontecia no salão principal. Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Que bom; já estava com fome! – disse ela.

- Passou a manhã toda na biblioteca de novo, srta. Granger?

- Bom, mais ou menos... – ela disse. – Eu tava lá de corpo, mas não em pensamentos... Fiquei tentando imaginar o que o senhor tinha pra me contar. E viu só no que deu? Não estudei nadinha! E sabe o que é pior? Não tenho nenhum peso na consciência por causa disso! Estou virando uma vagal!

Snape deu um sorriso no canto da boca, mas nada disse. Apenas fez que não com a cabeça, meio que sorrindo.

- Isso, pode debochar! O senhor não tem NIEMs esse ano!

- Srta. Granger – ponderou Snape calmamente, – você sofre de uma modéstia irreversível, apesar de ser uma orgulhosa. Se você não obtiver bons NIEMs, quem vai obter?

Hermione já ia retrucar, mas corou ao notar que ele lhe fizera um elogio. Cruzou os braços e olhou para seu prato.

- Essa preocupação toda é a única coisa que pode atrapalhar você, então trate de se acalmar.

Ela fez uma careta.

- É porque o senhor já fez seus NIEMs – murmurou ela, voltando a almoçar.

Comeram o resto da refeição meio que em silêncio, até que ela suspirou e perguntou:

- Quando mesmo é que eu vou poder saber?

Snape fez algo que Hermione nunca o tinha visto fazer: riu. A risada dele era seca, controlada, mas era deliciosa de se ouvir. Por um momento ela apenas o observou rir de sua cara, um pouco admirada.

- Ah, perdoe-me, srta. Granger, mas é que acabo de descobrir que deixá-la curiosa é muito mais divertido que deixá-la irritada. Eu devia ter feito isso desde o seu primeiro ano.

Ela fechou a cara, mas com certa ironia, meio brincando.

- Olha que legal: o senhor sabe rir. E o mais legal ainda: está rindo de mim!

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Se você fosse minha amiga há mais tempo eu teria respondido de um jeito engraçado, mas vou respeitar o fato de você ainda ser minha aluna...

Hermione achou que não tinha ouvido bem. Olhou para Snape, que terminava sua refeição, aparentemente inocente do que tinha dito. Se você fosse minha amiga há mais tempo. Não importava o resto. Snape realmente a estava considerando uma amiga? Snape usara-a para substituir a amizade de Dumbledore? Quanto honra!

Ela terminou a refeição, um pouco transtornada. Deixa disso, Mione, ele falou sem pensar. Mas ela olhou para ele mais uma vez. Ele estava concentrado em seu copo de suco agora. Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. Apesar de negar, um pensamentozinho insistia em martelar em sua cabeça. Snape nunca fala nada sem pensar. Isso era algo que nunca mudara e jamais mudaria. Tudo o que ele falava era cuidadosamente planejado.

Terminaram de comer, mas Snape insistiu que deviam comer a sobremesa. Hermione estava à beira de uma crise de chiliques.

- Ai, eu não era cara-de-pau assim; antes eu me controlaria.

- Ah, então fui eu que deixei você cara-de-pau? – satirizou Snape.

- Não. Eu fui ficando aos poucos.

Comeram a sobremesa e ele levantou-se primeiro.

- Venha; vamos logo para o laboratório.

Ela quase pulou de felicidade e foi atrás dele. Snape não sabia como nem quando, mas tinha começado a sentir vontade de fazê-la sorrir mais. Era tão mais agradável vê-la sorrir que vê-la chorar por sua causa!

A bancada dele estava cheia de anotações e um caldeirão fervia numa ponta. Ela não tirou os olhos da bancada, mas Snape disse:

- Calma, srta. Granger.

- Ahn, professor... – ela sussurrou. – Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas... Olha, durante as aulas continue me chamando de srta. Granger, mas aqui... Sei lá, acabei de almoçar com o senhor; o senhor ficou tirando uma com a minha cara, então... Pode me chamar só de Hermione...

Snape assentiu em silêncio. Fazia já uma semana que vinha pensando no quanto gostaria de chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ele não sabia por quê; apenas queria. Ele não sorriu, embora quisesse. Não ofereceria seu nome a ela. Não ainda.

- Mas então já posso ver? Posso? Posso? – ela ficou imitando uma criancinha.

- Por que você está imitando uma criança? - perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela sacudiu os ombros; ele disse:

- Primeiro: você teve participação nisso. Algumas das coisas que você me trouxe para ler foram realmente úteis.

Hermione corou violentamente, mas não disse nada.

- Ah, os seus ingredientes também ajudaram, então... – ele não dizia aquela palavra fazia muito tempo, mas diria agora: – obrigado.

O sorriso que Hermione abriu foi algo estonteante. Por um momento, Snape perdeu a linha de raciocínio e sorriu também. Algo tão corriqueiro, tão simples, mas tão sublime!

Ele logo fechou a expressão de novo – mas bem menos sisudo do que costumava ser – e disse:

- Bom, tive mais tempo para me dedicar à pesquisa, andei me preocupando menos. Ela já estava em estágio bem avançado antes, se você se lembra, e agora... Creio que está terminada.

Hermione deixou cair o queixo.

- Pronta? Mas eu achei que... achei que o senhor tinha feito um grande progresso, mas...

- Eu fiz um grande progresso, Hermione.

A jovem olhou-o. De fato, um grande progresso. Mas a qual dos dois progressos ele estava se referindo: à pesquisa ou a eles?

Hermione sorriu.

- Mas isso é só uma notícia – ele disse. – Eu tinha falado que tinha uma surpresa para você.

- Isso não é uma surpresa? – perguntou ela. – Claro que é; estou tão feliz que...

- Eu disse que tinha uma surpresa para você – interrompeu ele.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender, e ele indicou a ponta da bancada oposta à do caldeirão.

Curiosa, ela foi até lá. Havia umas cinco revistas lá com o mesmo tema de capa: imunidade às Imperdoáveis descoberta. Como subtítulo havia a seguinte chamada: o mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Severo Snape, e sua estagiária, Hermione Jane Granger, descobriram aquilo que há muito se procura: uma poção de imunidade às maldições Imperdoáveis.

Hermione olhou para ele boquiaberta. Ele olhava para ela com uma semi-incerteza, um pouco ansioso pela reação dela.

A jovem mal tinha palavras. Snape não assumira a descoberta como obra exclusivamente sua.

- Professor, eu... Eu não... eu não o ajudei a descobrir, eu só... Céus, eu só dei uns palpites furados e trouxe uns rabiscos porcos! Nada que pudesse realmente fazer a diferença em algo tão grandioso como...

- Eu disse que você era bem modesta, você diz que não é... – cortou Snape. – Eu não sou o mesmo Snape de antes, eu sei. Não era isso que você estava pesando?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou de novo para as revistas. Eram as mais renomadas do mundo bruxo, em Poções.

- Nossa, eu... não sei o que dizer...

- Você me perdoa pelos anos em que fiz da sua vida um inferno? – perguntou ele, decididamente abandonando momentaneamente a pose de grandiosidade que lhe era habitual.

Hermione não tinha palavras. Snape pedindo perdão. Coisas demais no mesmo dia. Sua cabeça começou a girar.

- Professor, eu... Eu nunca detestei o senhor por ser injusto, não precisava disso...

- Só descobri porque você me deu tempo para isso e me deu idéias. Lançou algumas luzes na direção certa do labirinto. Tudo bem, a idéia foi minha, mas você me ajudou a desenvolvê-la.; se isso é pouco para você, não está no lugar certo, Hermione. E pare de ser grifinória um pouco; tente ser um pouco sonserina!

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada, professor.

Hermione, meio sem pensar, aproximou-se para abraçá-lo, pegando-o completamente desprevenido. Ele não soube como reagir; suas mãos ficaram no ar enquanto ela o abraçava com força. Ah, não faça isso, Hermione! Tempo demais sem contato com uma mulher; por mais que não tivesse segundas intenções em relação a ela, sentiu os seios delas comprimindo-se em seu peito, a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Ela não tinha feito de propósito, mas, ainda assim, seu corpo teve uma reação indesejada.

Hermione percebeu, porque se afastou imediatamente, talvez um pouco espantada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, viu Snape desviar o olhar, constrangido, e virar-se para pegar uma capa no cabideiro, colocá-la e fechá-la.

- Desculpe-me, Srta. Granger – ele disse, com a voz mal saindo de tanta vergonha. – Não tive a intenção de... de provocar esse... constrangimento a você.

Srta. Granger. Medo de se aproximar mais. Ela previra que ele poderia estar há muito tempo sem nenhuma proximidade com o sexo oposto, mas estava tão alegre que se esquecera disso por um momento. Não tivera a intenção de provocá-lo.

Snape devia estar vendo seus pensamentos e, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça, disse:

- Não, não é culpa sua, Hermione – ele parecia ter se acalmado. – Você está certa. Sei que não fez de propósito.

Ela corou muito e baixou os olhos.

- Por que o senhor veio olhar os meus pensamentos?

- Tive receio que você me julgasse um velho pervertido – respondeu ele, sem rodeios e sem expressão, mas tão constrangido com a situação quanto ela.

- Ah, não, eu não acho isso! – apressou-se ela a dizer.

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E o senhor não é velho – acrescentou ela com um sorrisinho amistoso.

Snape assentiu e, para recobrar um pouco de sua dignidade, ignorou o acontecimento.

- Pode levar as revistas; são um presente. Mas tenho algo mais a noticiar.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, curiosa, parecendo mesmo ter esquecido o desconfortável incidente, e esperou-o começar a falar.

Snape foi até um armário e pegou três cartas com diferentes brasões.

- Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou ele, mostrando as cartas, mas não mostrando brasões.

- Se o senhor me deixasse ver... – murmurou ela, com um sorrisinho divertido.

- Recebi várias cartas de várias instituições de ensino especializado na área de Poções, convidando você a fazer vários cursos em vários países – ele disse e ficou internamente satisfeito ao ver o sorriso radiante que ela abriu. – Tomei a liberdade de separar as mais interessantes. É que vieram tantas cartas, e algumas não tão atraentes quanto outras.

- Tantas quanto? – perguntou ela.

- Umas cinqüenta – ele aproximou, mas não tinha certeza. Achava que eram mais.

Hermione deixou o queixo cair.

- Céus, professor! – exclamou ela. – Eu... nossa, eu nunca vou ter como pagar essa dívida com você!

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa, Hermione: eu aceito que não tenho nenhuma dívida com você e você não começa a achar que tem uma comigo.

- Aha! Agora o senhor viu como é chato isso!

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim, senhor. Trato feito. Ninguém tem dívida com ninguém.

Ela estendeu a mão direita; ele apertou a dela com a sua. Teve um impulso de puxá-la para si, mas conseguiu freá-lo antes que fizesse alguma bobagem. Ficou transtornado com isso; ele conseguia se controlar, mas não sabia por quanto tempo.

Ele não queria magoá-la, não queria fazê-la achar que ela estava ali só para ser a distração do professor solitário. Não era com essa intenção que ele havia permitido uma aproximação. É que de repente viu-se apreciando a companhia dela, cada coisa que ela dizia, que ela fazia, cada vez que ela ria. Aquilo fazia seu coração doer às vezes, e ele tinha medo de confessar a si mesmo o que estava sentindo. Nunca sentira algo parecido antes, mas bem imaginava o que era.

Hermione passou a mão no ar à frente dele, para ver se ele piscava. Os olhos dele voltaram ao foco e ele olhou-a.

- O que é? – perguntou ele, um pouco mais ríspido do que desejaria.

- Nossa, calma – disse ela, sem ao certo saber o que tinha feito de errado. – É que de repente seu olhar se tornou distante... Espero que não estivesse lembrando algo ruim...

Snape fez que não com a cabeça. Algo ruim? Como, se é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida?

Mas ele não pretendia dizer isso a ela.

- Estava imaginando como sua vida vai ser corrida no ano que vem – mentiu ele. – Com tantas coisas para fazer... Já sabe onde pretende trabalhar?

- Bom, eu... eu sempre sou melhor tratando coisas do que pessoas – considerou ela. – Então, é bem provável que eu queria trabalhar com pesquisas e coisas assim...

- Ah, um dia você terá seus próprios projetos – assegurou ele. E de repente pensou que em quatro meses ela estaria indo embora de Hogwarts. Aquilo fez seu coração apertar de um modo que chegou a doer; ele apoiou-se na bancada.

Hermione correu e parou ao lado dele.

- Tudo bem, professor? – perguntou ela, com uma das mãos nas costas dele e a outra na mesma bancada em que ele se apoiava.

Snape assentiu.

- Acho que é só o cansaço – ele mentiu outra vez. – Tenho trabalhado muitas noites seguidas...

Hermione assentiu e puxou uma cadeira para ele.

- Talvez seja bom beber um chocolate quente – sugeriu ela. – Posso pedir?

- Fora de questão – disse ele. – Acabei de almoçar; não tenho estômago para nada. É só um cansaço momentâneo.

Fosse outra época, ele a teria expulsado da sala aos berros, teria odiado a preocupação dela. Como as coisas mudavam rápido!

Hermione suspirou e puxou um banco para si.

- Que que tá acontecendo, professor?

Severo Snape olhou-a de modo inquisidor; ela explicou:

- Mesmo quando eu não era exatamente a sua aluna preferida, eu conseguia saber quando o senhor estava bem e quando não estava. Mesmo que o senhor não demonstrasse um grama de preocupação, eu via em seus olhos que tinha algo errado. Exatamente como vejo agora. O que tá acontecendo?

Snape suspirou. Até cogitou dizer a ela, mas a idéia logo lhe pareceu ridícula.

- Não tem nada de errado – disse ele levantando-se bruscamente. Passei tempo demais com esses vapores daqui; falta de hábito. Tive um mal estar. Satisfeita?

Hermione cruzou os braços. Não estava, mas não queria discutir com ele para não irritá-lo.

- Se o senhor diz...

Ela se levantou e foi até o caldeirão.

- O que tem aqui?

- Essa é a segunda das poções – esclareceu ele. – A primeira já foi testada e está devidamente anotada.

- Testada? – perguntou ela. – Em quem?

- Adivinhe – disse ele.

- O senhor só pode ser louco! – exclamou ela em tom de reprovação. – E quanto ao que me disse sobre não experimentar nada que não tenha certeza de que está certo?

- Bom, em quem queria que eu testasse? – perguntou ele. E, muito ironicamente, acrescentou: – Professora.

Ela fez uma careta.

- E por quanto tempo ela age no corpo? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Por volta de 72 horas.

- Quanto tempo faz que o senhor tomou? – insistiu ela.

- 63 horas – disse ele, consultando o relógio.

A jovem sacou a varinha; Snape deu um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Você vai me lançar uma imperdoável?

Hermione fechou a cara ante o deboche dele.

- E desde de quando a correta srta. Granger lança imperdoáveis? – perguntou Snape, ainda ironizando.

- Desde o ano passado – disse Hermione, um tanto cabisbaixa. – Tentei salvar os meus pais, mas minhas habilidades em feitiços não foram suficientes...

Ela sentiu as lágrimas correrem aos seus olhos; Snape olhou para o caldeirão. Não queria vê-la chorar. Não ali. Não naquele momento.

Mas ela rapidamente controlou a tristeza e virou-se para ele.

- Então vamos fazer diferente – sugeriu ela. – Eu bebo a poção e o senhor me lança a imperdoável.

O olhar de Snape correu para ela.

- Quando esta aqui ficar pronta.

Hermione assentiu.

- Bom, já mostrei o que tinha para mostrar – disse ele, cortando o silêncio que começava a se fazer ali. – Agora acho justo você pensar no assunto. Vou pegar todas as cartas para você e você decide o que lhe interessa.

- Acho que o senhor já teve o trabalho de separar as mais interessantes – disse Hermione gentilmente. – Pode pegar aí as que o senhor selecionou. Vou aceitar seus conselhos.

Snape assentiu e entregou a ela o que ela pedira. Um pouco indecisa se teria autoridade o bastante para o que pretendia, ela disse:

- Obrigada, professor.

E deu um beijo no rosto dele, corando um pouco e se afastando logo para a sala de estar.

Snape não ficou irritado por pouco. O que ela achava que estava fazendo, brincando desse modo com ele?

Mas, quando foi à sala de estar, viu-a à porta, com uma expressão quase inocente.

- Desculpe, professor – disse ela, por fim. – Não fique bravo comigo. Eu só queria agradecer... E dizer que o senhor pode encostar em mim; eu não sou nociva como posso parecer.

Não é bem essa a questão, Hermione, pensou ele.

Ela se despediu e saiu do lugar.

Snape votou ao laboratório e olhou o caldeirão. Não queria afastá-la de si, mas precisava. Não queria fazer nada de errado. Não queria ofendê-la. Teria que dar um jeito de fazê-la aparecer menos vezes, por mais que seus pensamentos – e seus sentimentos – quisessem o contrário.

Ela provocava não só seu corpo, mas seu coração. Ele lutava muito para não admitir, mas acabaria cedendo à verdade logo.


	4. Acontecimento Inesperado

O início da primavera veio com uma agradável noite

Capítulo IV – Acontecimento Inesperado

O início da primavera veio com uma agradável noite. Severo Snape estava cansado. Por mais que tentasse afastá-la, não conseguia voltar a ser o velho Snape de antes. Qualquer demonstração de irritação com alguma atitude dela, Hermione imediatamente se corrigia e conseguia um modo de se redimir. Ela não parecia disposta a desmanchar a amizade que conseguira com ele.

Por fim, Snape saiu para caminhar pelos jardins, pensando se não deveria contar para ela – ao menos, por altos – sobre o que estava se passando com ele. Assim, ele não precisaria fazê-la odiá-lo e ela mesma poderia se afastar um pouco.

Houve vários sábados e domingos em que almoçaram juntos e conversaram sobre os assuntos mais variados. A presença dela começou, aos poucos, a se fazer necessária. Ele se pegou esperando pelas aulas do sétimo ano da Grifinória, apenas para que pudesse tê-la por perto. Viu-se desejando que o próximo fim de semana chegasse logo.

Tudo isso se passava em sua cabeça enquanto andava pelos jardins. Decidiu andar pela orla da floresta, onde começara a se entender com ela. Olhava as plantas que estavam lá, já substituindo as que ela cortara.

Ouviu um choro ao longe. Era baixo, contido. Aproximou-se em silêncio – algo que fazia bem, por já ter sido um comensal da morte.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que era Hermione que chorava baixinho, tentando secar as lágrimas, em vão. Estava na beirada do lago, com os pés balançando dentro dele.

Ele não percebera nenhum sinal de tristeza, nenhum sinal de abatimento, de desânimo. Ela parecia perfeitamente alegre quando estavam juntos. Não imaginou que ela chorasse sozinha. Ou que alguma coisa grave tinha acontecido.

Ficou indeciso entre aparecer ou não, mas decidiu-se a não aparecer. Assim como ela evitava invadir sua vida, ele evitaria invadir a dela.

Ela secou as lágrimas e ficou com os pés na água, olhando-os fixamente. Alguma coisa a estava atormentando. Ele queria saber o que era, mas não estava muito certo quanto a usar legilimência. Passou pela sua cabeça que ela pudesse estar apaixonada por alguém que não a notasse (ou que não fosse ele), mas aquilo não era muito o estilo de Hermione Granger.

Cansado daquela tortura de incertezas, ele aproximou-se lentamente, mas deixando seus passos serem ouvidos. Viu-a apressar-se para enxugar as lágrimas e olhar para trás.

- O que será que deixou Hermione Granger tão triste? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se.

Ela corou bastante e puxou o casaco que estava ao seu lado, cobrindo-se com ele, embora estivesse um calor absurdo.

Ele chegou mais perto, mas ainda estava bem atrás dela.

- Não vai me responder? – insistiu ele, mas de um modo gentil.

- Eu preferia não ter que explicar nada, professor – disse ela, baixando o olhar, e corando ainda mais.

Snape não gostou da sensação que aquele modo de agir lhe provocava e aproximou-se mais. Notou que ela fechara mais o casaco e cruzava os braços na frente do corpo com força.

- O que aconteceu por aqui, srta. Granger? - perguntou Snape, mais sério, quase no mesmo tom que usava habitualmente antes.

Hermione voltou a chorar. Ele aproximou-se mais e notou uma mancha escura menos de meio metro distante dela. Olhou para ela. Sangue escorrendo pelas pernas para as água do lago.

Não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto; abaixou-se ao lado dela e perguntou, um pouco mais irritado do que gostaria:

- O que aconteceu aqui, Hermione?

Ela mantinha o olhar baixo. Lentamente, abriu o casaco, mas bem pouco, o suficiente para ele ver que a camisa estava em farrapos.

- Quem foi? – perguntou Snape, sentindo o ódio invadir-lhe cada parte da alma.

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça, tentando segurar as lágrimas, e murmurou:

- Lembra-se que há umas três semanas Lúcio Malfoy fugiu de Azkhaban? – perguntou ela, com a voz quase sumindo. Snape arqueou muito as sobrancelhas com espanto e ela continuou – Ele... ele... ele passou por aqui hoje... quando... quando eu vim cortar umas ervas para a aula de Herbologia... E...

Ela voltou a chorar descontroladamente; Snape viu-se abraçando-a antes que pudesse ver o que estava fazendo.

- E... – a voz dele falhou, mas ele insistiu. – A que horas foi isso?

- Faz... umas duas horas... – soluçou ela.

- Devia ter entrado. Podia ter procurado Minerva. Podia ter me procurado.

O tom dele era sério, mas ele ainda estava preocupado.

- Vamos – disse ele levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Professor... – murmurou ela, muito sem jeito. – Se eu conseguisse andar, se eu conseguisse sequer me levantar, já teria saído daqui e ido me lavar.

Hermione corou mais ainda; Snape sentiu uma pontada no coração. E sentiu um ódio ainda maior do que o que já sentia por Malfoy pai.

Ele abaixou-se ao lado dela e pegou-a no colo, pouco se importando que suas roupas ficassem sujas de sangue (que era muito). Ela deu um gritinho agudo; ele sussurrou no ouvido dela de um modo que a fez estremecer:

- Calma. Você está segura agora.

Não tenho dúvidas disso, professor, pensou ela.

Ele usou várias passagens para chegar à sua sala, pois achou que a enfermaria estaria cheia; ainda mais que havia tido um jogo de quadribol ainda na tarde daquele dia.

Levou-a no colo até sua sala de estar, onde tentou colocá-la em pé, mas as pernas dela não foram capazes de sustentá-la. Ele sentou-a no sofá gentilmente e abriu a porta de seu quarto. A porta que ele a proibira de sequer olhar.

Hermione sentia suas faces queimando de vergonha. Não queria que ninguém soubesse, e imaginar que justo Snape descobrira era humilhante. Ao menos, ele não é mais aquele cretino de antes, pensou ela.

Ele logo voltou e pegou-a no colo outra vez.

- Tente não se desesperar; estou levando você para o meu quarto – disse ele, forçando um tom de brincadeira.

Ela meio que sorriu. Estava constrangida por vários motivos, e ele a estar levando para o quarto era só mais um motivo para deixá-la envergonhada.

Mas, dentro do quarto – em que ela não reparou muito, por razões óbvias – ele entrou com ela por uma porta que estava já aberta e sentou-a numa cadeira plástica. Era o banheiro dele.

- Pode tomar o seu banho – disse ele, não menos constrangido que ela. – Vou chamar madame Pomfrey e Minerva.

Ela já ia protestar, mas Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com isso; só nós quatro saberemos. Prometo. Mas madame Pomfrey tem que cuidar de você e Minerva tem que tomar providências. Não posso esconder da diretora que Malfoy entrou na escola e... violentou uma aluna.

Hermione assentiu com o olhar baixo, e Snape saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta.

Minerva, a medibruxa e Severo Snape estavam na sala de estar quando Hermione meio que apareceu na porta. Não se mostrou; apenas, muito constrangida, pediu algo para vestir.

Snape olhou para o outro lado; Minerva pegou sua própria capa e transfigurou-a numa camisola toda fechada e foi levá-la a Hermione, que a pegou sem abrir a porta e fechou logo a mesma porta.

Pouco depois, Hermione apareceu, olhando para baixo, sem encarar nenhum deles, completamente envergonhada. Minerva estava desconfortável com a cena, mas não houve muito tempo para constrangimentos.

Ela mal andava; escorou-se na parede. Suas pernas tremiam; algumas lágrimas escorriam por sua face e ela procurava fazê-las parar de cair, mas estava difícil.

Snape não estava suportando a cena; tinha vontade de matar Malfoy bem devagar, com suas próprias mãos. Minerva levantou-se e madame Pomfrey informou a Snape que ia usar o quarto dele para examinar a jovem; ele nem pensou em se opor.

As duas ajudaram Hermione a entrar no quarto e Snape ficou lá, sozinho, tentando imaginar o que se passava lá dentro. Pareceu ter passado a eternidade, quando só haviam se passado vinte minutos. Minerva apareceu na porta; Snape levantou-se como se fosse um marido aguardando seu filho nascer e a médica tivesse vindo dar a notícia. Mas não; Minerva sentou-se no sofá, parecendo muito nervosa.

- E então? – perguntou Snape, irritado. – Vai me deixar sem saber nada?

- Também não sei de nada – disse a diretora aborrecida. – Agora a Papoula me expulsou de lá.

- E o que vocês estavam fazendo lá até agora? – perguntou Snape, um pouco irritado.

- Bom, a srta. Granger estava com vários ferimentos em várias partes do corpo que não a... Ah, você me entende! O Malfoy parece ter espancado a menina...

Minerva começou a chorar, mas era um choro contido. Snape sentiu vontade de imitá-la, mas sabia que não resolveria o problema com isso. Achava muito mais conveniente quebrar cada parte dos ossos de Malfoy, tentando mantê-lo vivo por mais tempo possível.

- Mas... madame Pomfrey conseguiu curá-la? – perguntou Snape, um pouco hesitante.

- Sim, sim – disse Minerva, impaciente. – Agora ela vai ver... Bom, vai ver o estado de nossa aluna mais brilhante.

Snape assentiu. Hermione, de fato, era a aluna mais brilhante que já pisara em Hogwarts, equiparando-se somente a Dumbledore e, talvez, a Snape mesmo.

Por fim, depois de mais longos vinte minutos, madame Pomfrey saiu do quarto, seguida por Hermione, que tinha o mesmo olhar baixo e constrangido. Madame Pomfrey tinha uma expressão séria.

- Esse Malfoy não vai ficar impune nem que eu tenha que arrancar as unhas dele com um alicate – disse ela, em tom calmo, mas ameaçador.

- E a srta. Granger? – perguntou Minerva.

Os três adultos olharam para a jovem.

- Ela está bem agora. Pelo menos, fisicamente – respondeu a medibruxa. – Acho que não deveria ir dormir agora, que a noite não vai ser boa. Tente distrair a mente...

- Distrair? – perguntou a jovem, revelando-se muito irritada. – Como a senhora quer que eu me distraia? Quem sabe quer que eu vá estudar pros meus NIEMs? Ou que eu vá para a Torre de Astronomia observar a beleza das estrelas? Ou...

- Srta. Granger, ela apenas quis dizer que você não deve ficar relembrando o que aconteceu – disse Snape em seu tom baixo e letal.

- Realmente, porque isso é muito fácil! – exclamou ela, alteando o tom de voz.

- Seja educada e diminua o tom comigo, mocinha – disse Snape muito sério. – Ninguém aqui disse que é fácil. O que Pomfrey disse é o que você tem que fazer.

Hermione baixou os olhos. Minerva já ia falar alguma coisa, mas Snape disse:

- Pode deixar que eu resolvo o problema, Minerva – disse ele.

A diretora assentiu. Já vira o quanto a relação entre ele e Hermione andava estreita; ele seria capaz de achar um caminho para fazê-la desviar os pensamentos.

Quando as duas deixaram o lugar, Hermione deixou-se cair no sofá. Snape ainda estava em pé, olhando-a.

- Isso é muito constrangedor – desabafou ela.

- Que parte?

- Tudo. O senhor foi comensal. O senhor sabe o que... o que Malfoy faz – ela murmurou, envergonhada. – E provavelmente...

- Ahn-ahn – ele fez que não com a cabeça. – Equivocada, Hermione. Não fiz nada do que ele faz, mas sim, bem imagino o que ele lhe fez...

- Então – disse ela. – É disso que estou com mais vergonha. Só de pensar que... Ah!

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para baixo.

Snape bem entendia o que ela queria dizer.

- Acalme-se. Já passou – disse ele, sentando-se bem ao lado dela no sofá.

- Não dá, professor – murmurou ela, desistindo de ficar irritada e voltando a chorar. – Eu ainda sinto... eu me lembro de...

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e pediu silêncio. Abraçou-a e sussurrou, novamente com uma voz que a fez estremecer por dentro:

- Acalme-se. Já acabou. Um dia ainda ponho as minhas mãos em Malfoy. Por ora, chorar não vai mudar nada. Tente se acalmar. Pare de repassar na sua cabeça o que aconteceu.

Ele sentiu suas vestes ficarem molhadas de lágrimas e abraçou-a com mais força.

- Você está segura agora – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer outra vez. – Prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Prometo, está bem?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça em silêncio. As lágrimas cessaram aos poucos. A respiração dela ficou regular. Adormecera. Snape beijou o alto da cabeça dela e deitou-a no sofá com calma. Providenciou um travesseiro e um cobertor e procurou tornar o lugar o mais confortável possível. Depois, foi para seu quarto e entrou no banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho. Sentiu-se um idiota. Como tinha deixado isso acontecer a ela?

Ele não tinha como saber, mas sentia por dentro que deveria ter sabido, deveria ter evitado, deveria ter matado Malfoy quando teve a chance. Mas agora não tinha o que mudar. Olhou em volta. Ela havia arrumado o banheiro. Nenhuma roupa jogada, nada fora do lugar.

Ele saiu e parou à porta do quarto, olhando para ela, que dormia calmamente no sofá. Pelo menos consegui acalmá-la um pouco.

Passaram-se apenas duas horas. Snape corrigira algumas lições – na sala – e só precisava erguer a cabeça para conseguir ver Hermione. Sempre que ela respirava de modo diferente ou se mexia, ele erguia o olhar para ela.

Uma vez, no entanto, ele parou e ficou a observá-la por muito tempo. Não soube quantificar; só soube que fora muito tempo. Ele chegou a tocar o rosto dela para tirar uma mecha de cabelo que estava fora do lugar, mas logo se repreendeu por isso e voltou ao trabalho.

Agora ela acordara. Sentou-se no sofá e olhou em volta. Viu Snape, que a observava de sua mesa de refeições, cheia de papéis em cima.

- Olá, Hermione – disse ele. – Está melhor?

- Ahn... acho que sim – murmurou ela. – A dor já foi embora... As lembranças parecem mais distantes... Foi bom eu ter dormido. Mas... como dormi exatamente?

- Você estava chorando no meu ombro e adormeceu – explicou ele. – Sem mistério nenhum.

Hermione assentiu.

- Está com fome? – perguntou ele gentilmente e nem esperou a resposta; imediatamente pediu dois chocolates quentes. – Vou acender a lareira, está bem? Está ficando frio aqui...

Hermione assentiu. Ele levantou-se, juntou todos os papéis e guardou-os. Logo que voltou acendeu a lareira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – respondeu ela. – Por incrível que pareça, sim.

Snape assentiu e pegou as duas xícaras de chocolate quente que acabavam de aparecer. Estendeu uma a ela e disse:

- Beba logo.

Ela assentiu em silêncio e bebeu um gole. Parecia pensativa.

- Em que você está pensando agora?

Hermione sorriu-lhe.

- Nada demais. Só lembrei do dia em que estava cortando ervas e o senhor me encontrou lá e ficou investigando o que eu tava fazendo.

Ela sorriu; Snape teve que sorrir também. Estava feliz por ser o alívio e o abrigo dela e não mais o detestável professor de Poções.

- Consegui deixá-lo curioso pelo menos uma vez na vida...

- Ah, você sempre me deixa curioso – disse ele. – Ou quase.

Hermione assentiu e desviou o olhar; ficou séria de repente.

- Não, não, seus pensamentos não têm que ir para esse lado – ele repreendeu. – Vamos; pense em outra coisa.

Ela olhou-o assustada.

- O senhor tá vendo meus pensamentos?

- Não, não, mas está meio óbvio pela sua cara para onde os seus pensamentos estão indo. Não quero ver você chorando outra vez.

Ele passou o polegar no rosto dela, por onde uma única lágrima escorria. Os dois se olharam e, por um momento, ela o viu se aproximar para beijá-la. Ela não reagiu, não voltou atrás, não recuou. Apenas esperou. Mas ele pareceu notar o que estava fazendo; levantou-se e foi até a janela, por onde um vento frio entrava.

- Que estranho frio para um dia que estava quente até há pouco – comentou ele em seu tom habitual. – Uma frente fria invadindo o país...

Hermione assentiu em silêncio e bebeu mais um gole de seu chocolate. Ah, é claro que ela percebeu que ele queria beijá-la. E ele evitava. Ela sabia que ele tinha medo de fazê-la pensar que ele estava se aproveitando dela. Naqueles últimos tempos, ela se pegara imaginando que gostaria de acabar com a solidão dele. Ela se pegou esperando que fosse ele seu primeiro. Havia imaginado quando ele finalmente desistiria das regras, tantas coisas.

Sentia nojo de si mesma por seu primeiro homem ter sido o maldito Malfoy pai. Sentia raiva. E ainda conseguia sentir dor, se se concentrasse bem na cena. Algumas lágrimas verteram; mas ela logo as controlou. Snape não queria vê-la chorando e não veria.

Ele voltou para pegar o seu chocolate e cuidou de sentar-se um pouco mais afastado dela.

- Termine logo de beber isso aí – disse ele. – Não vai ficar me enrolando; vai beber tudo, estamos entendidos?

Ela ensaiou um sorriso e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Quando ela terminou seu chocolate, colocou o copo numa mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá e olhou para ele, que acabava de fazer o mesmo. Então se levantou e sentou-se a lado dele.

- Ahn... Hermione – disse ele, afastando-se um pouco. – Por favor, entenda. É muito constrangedor para mim ter que dizer isso, mas... não é adequado você estar tão perto de mim agora...

Hermione olhava-o.

- E por que não? – ele já ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela pôs uma das mãos sobre os lábios dele e sussurrou: – Por que não, se Malfoy teve o que deveria ser seu?

Snape prendeu a respiração; estremecera. Desejava ouvir aquilo havia muito, mas tinha medo de sua própria reação.

Ele segurou o rosto dela e beijou-a com paixão. Ela retribuiu do mesmo modo e abraçou-o com força.

- Faça-me esquecer dele, Severo – sussurrou ela, tentando adivinhar o que ele iria fazer quando a ouvisse dizer seu nome.

- Eu não devia – sussurrou ele, levantando a saia da camisola dela e passando as mãos nas pernas dela com ousadia. – Não devia mesmo...

- Não pense assim – murmurou ela, com a voz falha.

Foi Hermione quem se sentou no colo dele, de frente para ele, e beijou-o. Ela desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dele, ouvindo-o gemer cada vez mais alto.

- Hermione... – murmurou ele com voz abafada.

Os quadris dele começaram a se mover; ela tirou o cinto dele e abriu sua calça. Ele levantou mais o vestido dela e abraçou-a pela cintura com força, aproximando-a bastante de si.

Mas, subitamente, ele afastou-a de si e levantou-se, afastando-se mais.

- Você já me parece melhor. Saia.

Hermione virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Mas qual é o seu problema? – perguntou ela. – O que eu fiz de errado?

- Absolutamente nada – respondeu ele, evitando olhar para ela. – Só que isso não tem que acontecer. Pelo menos, não agora. Saia, Hermione, por favor. Estou há algum tempo sem esse tipo de contato e isso não será bom para você nesse momento da sua vida.

Hermione baixou os olhos.

- Sabe, desde que começamos a nos dar bem... desde que nossas conversas e o tempo que passamos juntos têm sido agradáveis... Eu tenho imaginado se... tenho imaginado como seria você ser o meu primeiro homem... – aquela última frase fez Snape olhá-la com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em espanto. Ela baixou os olhos e uma lágrima calada escorreu por sua face.

- Você... era virgem? – perguntou ele, sentindo mais uma pontada no coração, e desta vez mais forte que as outras.

Ela assentiu em silêncio e levantou-se.

- Boa noite, professor... Podemos nos ver amanhã na aula.

Ela ensaiou um sorriso e deixou a sala antes que Snape pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

ESPERO Q VCS TENHAM GOSTADO DESSE CAPÍTULO

VOU ATUALIZAR O PRÓXIMO O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL...

BJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS A TODOS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	5. O Ponto em que Não Há Mais Volta

Snape adentrou sua sala com seu habitual mau humor. Sua capa farfalhou às suas costas e ele evitou olhar na direção da jovem grifinória que vinha ocupando seus pensamentos havia tempos.

- Os ingredientes da poção do Morto Vivo estão na lousa e acho melhor vocês começarem a fazê-la logo, porque dois tempos é muito pouco para uma poção complicada como essa. Se alguém tiver alguma dificuldade imensa em seguir instruções, basta erguer a mão.

Ele se sentou à sua imponente mesa. Olhou para os alunos. Seu olhar, no entanto, era teimoso, e insistiu em cair sobre Hermione. A jovem estava pálida e com olheiras, o que demonstrava que ela havia chorado a noite inteira. Mas mesmo assim ela se concentrava em sua poção. Cortava os ingredientes, pesava tudo. Não parecia estar transtornada.

Ele esperou quinze minutos antes de começar a rondar a sala, olhando poções. Até a poção de Potter estava mais ou menos aceitável. Claro que o futuro dela era lixo, mas ele estava quase no caminho certo.

Snape ainda andou mais, parou ao lado de uma sonserina que era a mais inteligente de sua casa – e que havia odiado não ter sido escolhida estagiária – e ficou observando-a trabalhar.

- Não, Lancaster, não por aí – disse ele cuidadosamente. – Você sabe que não é assim. Mexa três vezes no sentido horário antes de baixar o fogo. Isso.

A jovem Elisabeth Lancaster sorriu e depois olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que parecia não prestar atenção a nada que não fosse sua poção. Snape viu esse olhar. Ele sabia que Elisabeth queria ser sua estagiária, mas ela, apesar de boa aluna, jamais seria tão inteligente quanto Hermione era.

Severo Snape voltou a circular pela sala, ajudando alguns sonserinos e, às vezes, fazendo algum comentário irônico a respeito da poção de algum grifinório.

Por fim, o temível mestre de Poções parou ao lado de Hermione, estudando as ações dela. A jovem parecia concentrada, mas estando perto, ele observou melhor. Ela não estava nada calma; tremia. Deixou a balança cair quando pesava um dos ingredientes e, transtornada, disse:

- Ah, me desculpe, professor, eu...

Snape abaixou-se e pegou a balança para ela, depois fez os resíduos do ingrediente desaparecerem.

- Você está bem, srta. Granger?

Ela olhava para baixo e enxugou uma lágrima.

- Ahn... estou sim, professor.

- É melhor você se concentrar mais, se não vai acabar provocando um acidente – disse Snape sério, sentindo uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la e de protegê-la, de fazê-la esquecer o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Depois de dois tempos naquela mesma situação, Snape finalmente dispensou-os, e pediu para Hermione permanecer. Harry não gostou muito daquilo, mas não tinha o que fazer.

Uma vez todos fora da sala, Snape fez sinal para Hermione sentar-se e ela obedeceu.

- Olhe para mim, Hermione – disse ele, muito sério.

O uso de seu primeiro nome a fez olhá-lo com atenção. Snape disse:

- Você não pode ficar rememorando o que aconteceu o tempo inteiro. Não adianta nada você ficar assim, não vai mudar o que aconteceu. Você tem aula de que agora?

- Não tenho, professor – murmurou ela em resposta.

- Ah, ótimo – disse ele. – Eu também não tenho aula nenhuma e estava pensando em subir para o meu laboratório. Será que você aceitaria vir?

Hermione assentiu e levantou-se para acompanhá-lo até os aposentos particulares dele. Snape encaminhou-se para o fundo da sala e disse:

- Eu acho que tenho uma poção que pode resolver o seu problema...

A jovem olhou-o, curiosa, mas nada disse.

Ele trancou a porta de seus aposentos e fez sinal para Hermione segui-lo. Ela obedeceu, muda. Ele pegou um frasco e estendeu a ela.

- Apesar do que aconteceu, eu não acredito que você gostaria de ter sua memória apagada. Essa poção aqui não vai fazer você esquecer, mas vai lhe dar a sensação de passado muito distante, quase como um sonho.

Hermione ensaiou um sorriso e agradeceu. Bebeu a poção de um só gole.

- Quando tempo demora para fazer efeito? – perguntou ela, devolvendo o frasco a ele.

- Meia hora – disse ele. – Sente-se. Vamos conversar. Já decidiu qual dos convites vai aceitar?

Hermione sorriu, começando a se esquecer que o que sofrera fora ainda ontem.

- Ai, estou meio indecisa. Vou querer que o senhor me fale sobre as instituições... Pode me dar uns conselhos, não pode?

- Não quero influenciar você.

- Mas não é pra me influenciar, sr. Professor Snape – disse Hermione. – É só... ah, tem tantos pra escolher, eu queria saber como são as instituições pra ver se acho uma melhor que a outra...

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha direita e disse:

- Tenho um livro que vai poder ajudá-la.

Enquanto ia até sua estante, Hermione apenas observou-o, tentando imaginar o que ele achava da atitude dela na noite anterior, de ir atrás dele, sendo que acabara de sofrer um estupro. Não queria que ele achasse que ela era uma vadia. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, se importava com o que alguém pensava dela.

- Já está melhor, Hermione? – perguntou ele, voltando com um livro na mão.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Parece... que faz muito tempo... Sei lá, foi ontem, mas parece tão... tão distante!

- Ah, bom, já começou a fazer efeito – disse ele, sentando-se no lugar à frente dela à bancada. – Aqui está o livro. Fala um pouco das instituições de ensino e de pesquisa de todo o mundo.

Hermione abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Obrigada, professor.

Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Ela abriu o livro para folheá-lo, como sempre fazia quando um livro ia parar em suas mãos, e Snape apenas ficou observando-a. Ainda se perguntava de onde tirara tanta força de vontade para mandá-la embora de seu quarto na noite anterior. Não sabia que seu autocontrole estava tão bom assim, para conseguir se afastar dela segundos antes de entrar nela.

- Professor? – perguntou ela, olhando para ele. – Pensando na vida?

Snape voltou ao mundo e olhou para ela.

- Ahn... de certa forma.

- Ah, bom... Então... Posso levar o livro? Devolvo logo. Prometo.

- Pode, pode. Devolva quando terminar de ler.

Ela sentira seu olhar nela. Claro. Aquele olhar que tantas vezes a assustara e que agora a varria com os olhos era difícil de não ser notado.

Hermione também parecia pensar em alguma coisa.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele, movendo suas mãos para as dela tão espontaneamente que ele nem percebeu o que estava fazendo. – A poção não está fazendo o efeito desejado?

Hermione olhou para as mãos dele em cima das suas, e foi quando ele percebeu o que tinha feito. Afastou suas mãos das dela e murmurou:

- Me desculpe. Mas responda.

- Não, não é isso...

Ela suspirou e olhou para o chão. Queria perguntar para ele, mas não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

- O que você está com medo de me dizer? – perguntou ele, estranhamente gentil, com um meio sorrisinho no canto da boca. – Quando você faz essa cara é porque você quer dizer alguma coisa.

Hermione relaxou e sorriu para ele. Fez uma careta e abriu a boca para perguntar, mas desviou o olhar e desistiu.

- Fale – disse ele, pacientemente.

Ela respirou fundo, decidida, e perguntou:

- Professor, o senhor tá me achando uma vadia?

Snape fez cara de quem não entendeu.

- E por que eu acharia isso de você?

Hermione desviou o olhar e murmurou, em tom choroso:

- Por causa de ontem...

Snape entendeu o que ela quisera dizer.

- Acalme-se. Entendo que você quisesse se esquecer dele... – ele suspirou antes de dizer a frase seguinte, mas disse mesmo assim. – Só que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para você...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hermione ergueu o olhar para ele, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ele não disse.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela.

- Não seria delicado da minha parte esclarecer isso para você – retrucou Snape, levantando-se.

Ele abriu seu armário e pegou dois caldeirões e colocou-os em cima da bancada.

- Ah, vai desviar o assunto – disse ela. – Entendo. Mas por que não seria delicado o senhor me explicar?

Snape olhou-a de esguelha, enquanto ia a seu armário de ingredientes e pegava alguns vidros com os ingredientes mais estranhos.

- Apenas não seria. Esqueça isso. Encerre o assunto.

- Tá, mas eu quero saber por que o senhor acha que não é a pessoa mais indicada para mim – disse ela, levantando-se também, pondo os caldeirões alinhados e organizando os ingredientes instintivamente.

Snape parou de pegar ingredientes e olhou-a, enquanto ela organizava seus instrumentos de trabalho.

- Você quer tentar os velhos clichês? – perguntou Snape, levemente irritado. – Eu tenho vinte anos a mais que você. Eu sou seu professor. Sou um ex-comensal da morte.

- Hum... isso não são motivos indelicados – considerou Hermione. – São furados, cheios de defeitos, mas indelicados não são não.

Snape suspirou. Ela estava testando a paciência dele e ia acabar recebendo uma resposta de que não ia gostar.

- Hermione, esqueça isso.

- O senhor ainda não disse um motivo decente; estou esperando – disse ela, cruzando os braços.

- Estou interessado apenas em sexo, o que não é ideal para uma menininha que ainda tem a vida inteira pela frente – respondeu Snape de seu modo grosseiro. E virou-se para ela com aquela postura que o deixava ainda mais alto.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, um pouco desconcertada. Snape sabia que deveria se desculpar, mas não o fez. Ignorou-a e voltou a pegar seus ingredientes.

Ele começou a cortar ingredientes, mas Hermione imóvel ali, sem dizer nada, fez com que ele olhasse para ela.

- Ora, não foi você que ficou me enchendo a paciência para ouvir uma razão decente? – perguntou ele, em seu melhor tom "professor de Poções". – Aí está a resposta. Mas veja, estou sendo até um bom homem: estou protegendo você de mim.

Ela sentou-se no lugar à frente dele.

- O senhor temia perder o controle ontem e me machucar, é isso? – perguntou ela, estranhamente compreensiva.

Snape suspirou irritado, já perdendo a paciência.

- Será que você pode desistir desse assunto em vez de me dar idéias?

- Quanto tempo de abstinência? – insistiu ela.

- Você não vai sair desse assunto infernal? – perguntou ele, já sem paciência nenhuma. – Continue e arrasto você para fora daqui sem nenhum cuidado.

- Responde.

- Não, isso não é da sua canta, sabe-tudo grifinória – disse ele, levantando-se bruscamente.

Ela levantou-se mais rápido ainda e recuou, assustada. Ele segurou-a com grosseria no braço e arrastou-a pelo laboratório para a porta.

- Você tem essa mania irritante de se meter onde não é chamada! – exclamou ele, completamente irritado. – Não volte aqui até você tirar essas perguntas irritantes dessa sua cabecinha oca.

Ele a arrastou pela sala de estar sem obter resistência da parte dela, mas parou antes de abrir a porta do lugar e fazê-la descer as escadas.

- Você não quer me ver mais irritado do que já estou – disse ele, reduzindo drasticamente o tom de sua voz, para aquele tom levemente sussurrado e perigoso. – Será que você consegue entender o que eu disse?

Hermione tinha uma expressão assustada. Antes, quando ele ficava irritado, mal humorado, ele tirava pontos da Grifinória. Ela nunca o tinha visto partir para cima de um aluno antes, e nunca se imaginara naquela situação.

- O senhor está me machucando.

Snape suspirou irritado e soltou-a bruscamente, meio que a jogando para longe. Foi sentar-se no sofá.

- Ah, inferno... – ele suspirou e disse: – Me desculpe, Granger, eu não pretendia machucar você.

Ela, em vez de fugir, como ele imaginou que ela faria, caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Bom, eu nunca pensei que o senhor pretendia me machucar – disse ela. – Eu não queria deixá-lo tão irritado, é que não pensei que o assunto o incomodasse tanto.

- Ah, discutir a minha vida sexual com uma aluna não é exatamente a coisa mais alegre que já fiz – disse ele, acidamente sarcástico.

Ela riu, o que fez Snape olhá-la. A gargalhada dela era tão espontânea, tão divertida, que ele esqueceu que estava bravo.

- É, olhando por esse ângulo... Acho que eu ficaria irritada se estivesse no seu lugar – disse ela, ainda rindo.

- Ah, você é compreensiva. Que bom – ele levantou-se. – Agora, preciso fazer as poções que Papoula me pediu. Você tem NIEMs para estudar, não é?

- Posso ficar por aqui mesmo? – perguntou ela. – Eu vou estudar, mas pode ser aqui? Não estou com ânimo pra emprestar as minhas lições pra ninguém...

Snape sacudiu os ombros.

- Acho que você deixou sua mochila lá em baixo.

- É, acho que deixei. Vou lá pegar.

Ela desceu correndo as escadas. Snape voltara às suas poções, mas não as via. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Estava tentando imaginar o que Hermione sentia por ele. Ela ficara assustada com a atitude dele; ele pudera enxergar dentro dos olhos dela o medo. Mas ela não fora embora; permanecera ali, ao lado dele. Esperando que ele mudasse de atitude. Ele fora um comensal da morte, poderia fazer toda a sorte de coisas ruins a ela, mas ela não parecia preocupada com isso. Apenas permanecera com ele. Isso se parecia muito com um certo sentimento, de que ele apenas ouvira falar, mas nunca sentira. Não até aquele momento. Mas ele não sabia o que fazer. Agora ele sabia o que era essa coisa que tanto incomodava seu coração, mas não sabia o que fazer. Ela lhe demonstrara amor, mas será que o amava mesmo? Ou será que aquilo não passava de um amor platônico de uma aluna por um professor brilhante e misterioso?

A incerteza era seu grande problema. Se soubesse que ela não o amava e nunca o amaria, ao menos ele saberia. Mas a incerteza mata. Ele queria usar legilimência, mas teve medo do que veria.

Suas divagações foram quebradas quando ela voltou à sala. Ela lhe sorria.

- Juro que vou ficar quietinha, não vou incomodar o senhor...

- Ahn, Hermione... – ele hesitou um pouco, algo que o deixou assustado com o que sentia por ela.

- Sim? – perguntou ela, prontamente, dando atenção a ele.

- Pensei que... Bom, tendo em vista tudo o que aconteceu de ontem para hoje... Acho que você pode me chamar de Severo e me tratar por você quando estivermos a sós. Mas só quando estivermos a sós, entendeu?

O sorriso que ela abriu foi indescritível. Ele não soube o que dizer, por isso não disse nada.

- Obrigada... Severo – ela testou o nome dele em sua voz, e sorriu.

Snape sorriu de volta, um de seus sorrisos contidos. Seu nome saía tão mais sonoro sendo dito por ela! De repente um pequeno pensamento veio à sua cabeça. Um pensamento nada ortodoxo: como seria o som de seu nome vindo dos lábios dela em meio a gemidos e respirações entrecortadas?

Um outro pensamento parecia ter a solução simples para essa questão: pergunte a ela. Ele deu um sorriso no canto da boca ao imaginar que ela realmente iria gostar de responder à pergunta.

Hermione sentara-se e já se ajeitara em seu sofá, abrindo vários livros à sua volta. Ele olhou-a de esguelha e voltou ao seu trabalho, desta vez conseguindo concentração.

Quando Snape terminou o que estava fazendo, consultou o relógio da parede: duas da tarde.

- Céus, como o tempo passou rápido! – exclamou ele, impressionando.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o, e depois para o relógio e arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, é por isso que meu estômago está roncando! – exclamou ela com um sorriso suave.

- Bom, o horário de almoço já passou – disse ele. – Posso pedir alguma coisa para o almoço. Você me acompanha?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso e começou a fechar os livros, enquanto Snape pedia o almoço via lareira.

Ela levantou-se e foi olhar para fora pela janela, observando o ar do mês de maio. A primavera. Não estava mais frio. Aquele frio maluco que aparecera. Agora estava uma temperatura agradável e o sol brilhava fraquinho. Ela ouviu a capa de Snape ondulando e olhou para trás. Ele viera observar os jardins do colégio ao seu lado.

- Bela vista – comentou Hermione.

- É; eu gosto – disse ele, olhando o horizonte.

- O senh... Digo, você não está mais bravo comigo, está? – perguntou ela apreensiva.

Ele não olhou para ela quando respondeu:

- Não, não. Você não está mais impertinente; não estou mais irritado.

- Ah, então tá bom – ela disse, voltando a olhar para fora.

Snape olhou-a de esguelha, mas não disse nada. E ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que ouviram um sininho e se viraram para ver o almoço aparecendo na mesa posta da sala.

- Ah, já não era sem tempo – disse ele, caminhando para perto da cadeira dela, para puxá-la para ela sentar, como sempre fazia.

Hermione sorriu e sentou-se, agradecendo a gentileza. Almoçaram calmamente, conversando, trocando comentários ácidos, rindo às vezes, mas a atmosfera entre eles ainda estava pesada. A sensação de assunto mal resolvido que havia se formado parecia rodeá-los.

Snape suspirou irritado, depois de beber seu último gole de suco, o que fez Hermione olhá-lo sobressaltada.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela. – Fiz algo de errado?

Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Você tem essa mania irritante de achar que as minhas variações de humor são culpa sua – comentou ele, ácido. – Na verdade, são culpa minha mesmo; tendo a ver com você ou não.

Hermione baixou os olhos, sem retrucar, o que o fez suspirar.

- Pare de agir assim! – exclamou ele, sobressaltando-se. – Me faz parecer um monstro pior do que eu já sou! Onde está a maldita srta. Granger que infernizava a minha vida durante as aulas?

Ela olhou-o, assustada.

- Eu... eu... eu esperava que voc... que o senhor pudesse... pudesse... ao menos...

Ela enxugou os olhos. Snape fez que não com a cabeça e olhou para seu prato. A contragosto, disse:

- Eu estava imaginado um esconderijo que Malfoy poderia escolher... Pensando onde ele poderia estar.

Hermione, enxugando mais uma lágrima olhou para ele, séria.

- Por quê? O senhor está me tratando feito lixo, como... como antes de nos tornarmos... amigos? Por que a preocupação com Malfoy? Ele pode fazer o que fez a mim a uma outra aluna?

Ela se levantou e foi reunir suas coisas. Snape queria se desculpar, mas ignorou-a. Tinha medo do que poderia fazer a ela se perdesse o controle. Ela ia sair, mas, antes, disse:

- Fique com essa sua falsa moral e morra sozinho, Severo Snape – disse ela, entre dentes.

E saiu da sala, descendo pelas escadas para a sala de aula.

Pense, pense rápido, seu idiota. Não deixe que ela vá embora assim... Faça alguma coisa...

- Hermione – ele chamou, levantando-se.

Mas não obteve resposta. Nem precisou de sua varinha para trancar a porta da sala de aula. Cruzou os braços e esperou. Sabia que Hermione era geniosa. Ela viria nem que fosse aos berros para mandá-lo abrir a porta.

E ela veio, mas não pronta para xingar. Estava parecendo calma. Olhou para ele e disse:

- Eu sabia. Você não quer me deixar ir embora assim, com ódio de você. Mas você também não quer se aproximar demais. Você quer que eu me afaste, mas não tem coragem de me mandar embora.

Ela suspirou e deixou sua mochila cair no chão.

- Puxa vida, será que eu não tenho o direito de decidir o que eu quero? Será que você não pode decidir de uma vez o que quer?

- Eu sei bem o que eu quero – retrucou ele, aproximando-se lentamente. – O problema é que eu não posso.

- E não pode porque é mais velho, ex-comensal da morte e meu professor – murmurou ela. – Está bem. Eu não concordo com isso, mas eu entendo. Só não me trate como lixo para eu me afastar de você. Podemos passar uma borracha na noite de ontem em que nós quase... Bem, nós quase estivemos juntos. Podemos voltar a ser só amigos... ou só professor e aluna...

- Você sabe que não podemos – tornou ele, de braços cruzados. – Passou o ponto em que não há mais volta.

- É; estamos em cima de uma linha e não podemos regressar – concordou ela. – Só que incomoda ficar em cima da linha. Por que não cruzá-la de uma vez?

(Fazia tempo que eu não punha uma musiquinha numa fic... E lá vai, só pra aquecer... The Point of No Return, da trilha do Fantasma da Ópera)

Past the point of no return

Passou o ponto em que não há mais volta

No backward glances

Sem olhar para trás

Our games of make-believe are at an end

Nós jogos de faz de conta terminaram

Past the point of "if" or "when"

Passou o ponto do "se" ou do "quando"

No use resisting

Não resista

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

Abandone o pensamento e deixe o sonho descer

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

Que fogo violento inundará a alma?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

Que rico desejo destrancará a porta?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Que doce sedução está antes de nós?

- Minerva... seus amigos... meus colegas... o Ministério... Há muitos motivos para um professor não se envolver com uma aluna – respondeu Snape, dando mais um passo em direção a ela.

- Severo – murmurou ela. – Eu sempre segui as regras. Posso dizer que sempre as segui. E hoje vejo que elas só servem para manter a ordem. Mas a ordem plena tornaria o mundo tedioso. Transpor algumas barreiras não faz mal... de vez em quando.

Ele sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Já transpus barreiras demais na minha vida, Hermione, e ainda estou aqui. Fui perdoado vezes demais, e eu não merecia. Saia, por favor. Podemos tentar ser só amigos. Só professor e aluna. Mas sempre haverá entre nós aquele velho questionamento de "como poderia ter sido se...?" Isso vai ser desconfortável, mas eu posso suportar. Mas será que você pode?

Hermione suspirou.

- Desisto de entender você – murmurou ela. – Severo, eu vejo em seus olhos que você me deseja. E você está me mandando embora. Quer me proteger. Não sei do que ainda, porque você parece ter se esquecido de que ontem à noite meu primeiro homem foi Malfoy. Mas tudo bem. Vou sair como você me pede. Da próxima vez em que eu voltar, será para falar de estágios e poções e coisas assim. Como aluna. Quem sabe, às vezes, quando eu estiver triste, quem sabe eu o procure como amiga, e peça algum conselho, ou só o seu ombro, porque Harry já não é mais o mesmo. E então, se você achar que pode esquecer essa moral furada e mentirosa, você me avise. Se eu estiver disponível na prateleira, você leva.

Ela suspirou outra vez e abaixou-se para pegar a mochila. Para sua surpresa, ao olhar para frente, viu os pés de Snape à sua frente. Olhou para cima.

- Mudou de idéia ou é só para me provocar um pouco? Ou só para se provocar um pouco? – perguntou ela. Ela pegou a mochila e levantou-se, encarando-o. – Olha, Severo, eu realmente admiro muito você, pelo que você é e pelo que você foi. O jeito que você está me tratando... Olha, eu entendo que você esteja confuso com isso, com pensamentos de sim e não. Acho que é meio infantil da minha parte esse meu egoísmo de exigir de você algo que você não pode me dar. Desculpe.

Snape assentiu em silêncio.

- Hermione, eu... Eu não quero que você saia daqui perturbada, ou confusa. Eu é que estou com a cabeça a mil, em pensamentos de sim e não, como você definiu muito bem. Não é egoísmo da sua parte. Apenas... Eu apenas quero me desculpar pelo modo que tratei você há pouco. Tem razão; estou tentando afastar você, embora eu não queira isso. O que me assusta é que, quanto mais a vejo, mais tenho certeza de que a quero sempre ao meu lado, e você não pode perder seu tempo com alguém como eu.

- Entendo – murmurou ela olhando para baixo. – Bom, quando eu sair por essa porta, eu vou esquecer de qualquer envolvimento maior entre nós dois. Nada que envolva sexo. Apenas a amizade de antes, certo?

- Certo – disse ele.

- Tá, mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes – ela disse, soltando a mochila de novo no chão.

Ela aproximou-se mais, ficando com rosto a centímetros do dele. As mãos dele involuntariamente envolveram a cintura dela e a mão direita dela subiu para o rosto dele e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo dele que estava desalinhada. Essa mesma mão passou pelo rosto dele suavemente e ela sorriu levemente ao ver os olhos dele se fecharem. Ela passou os dedos carinhosamente pelos lábios dele e o viu pegar a sua mão entre as suas e beijar essa mesma mão com carinho.

- Hermione, eu não...

- Shh – ela pôs a mão nos lábios dele para fazê-lo calar. – Não diga nada. Você estragaria tudo com seu humor negro.

Os dois sorriram, e ela, fechando os olhos, beijou-o. Surpreendeu-se com a resposta dele. Era carinhosa, mas apaixonada. Os braços dele a apertaram mais e os dela o envolveram. Quando se desvencilharam, houve um silêncio em que se olharam nos olhos.

- Severo... – sussurrou ela. – Já fiz o que eu queria. Agora, eu vou sair como você me mandou. Quando eu tiver alguma idéia para sua nova pesquisa, virei correndo. E, se você tiver alguma idéia, por favor, me chame.

Atônito, Snape não disse nada, nem quando a viu passar pela porta. Chegou a destrancar a porta de sua sala de aula para que ela saísse e sentou-se em seu sofá, pensando no passo seguinte. Seus pensamentos tomaram um rumo surpreendente, mas ele se achou satisfeito com a solução que conseguiu.

NOSSSAAAA

ISSO Q É ENROLAÇÃO

MAS SABEM COMO É, NÉ, AS COISAS NUNCA SÃO FÁCEIS COM SEVERO SNAPE...


	6. Finalmente, Um Acerto

Minerva estava enrolada com vários papéis em sua sala, quando ouviu baterem à porta

Minerva estava enrolada com vários papéis em sua sala, quando ouviu baterem à porta. Dumbledore, de seu quadro, deu pulinhos.

- Há quanto tempo não recebemos visitas, hein, Minerva?- perguntou o quadro.

Minerva fez que sim com a cabeça e fez um gesto para a porta se abrir. Ao ver quer era Snape, ela olhou-o num tom preocupado e perguntou:

- Ouvi Potter comentar com a Ginevra Weasley que você disse para a Granger permanecer na sala além do horário. Algum problema com ela?

- Ela deve estar melhor agora – resmungou ele, em seu tom habitual. – Dei-lhe uma poção para transformar lembranças recentes em antigas, porque ela estava muito abalada. Parece ter chorado a noite inteira. E então ela ficou estudando um pouco na minha sala, almoçamos por lá mesmo e ela foi embora.

Minerva suspirou aliviada.

- Que bom – disse ela. – Obrigada, Severo. Ah, acho que você gostaria de saber que os aurores conseguiram uma pista do Malfoy.

Snape quase voou em Minerva.

- Mesmo? Onde?

- Perto da antiga Mansão Malfoy. Está aos pedaços agora, mas é a mesma mansão estranha e cheia de truques.

- Ah, se eu ponho as minhas mãos naquele maldito rato... – murmurou Snape, sentindo um ódio imenso subir-lhe pelas veias.

- Ora, acalme-se, Severo. O que aconteceu, aconteceu, e não há como mudar. O que podemos fazer é torcer para que os aurores o prendam logo. Mas o que você veio falar comigo?

Snape puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Deu um longo suspiro pesado antes de ir direto ao assunto:

- Quero pedir minha demissão de Hogwarts.

Minerva engasgou de um jeito que Snape pensou que ela ia morrer. Quando ela se recuperou, perguntou:

- Você está louco ou está só brincando com a minha cara?

- Não, Minerva, estou perfeitamente são e estou falando sério.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou ela, abismada.

- Estou me envolvendo com a srta. Granger além do que deveria, e não quero fazer nada impensado – respondeu ele logo. Sabia que com Minerva McGonagall não adiantava florear; era melhor ir direto ao assunto de uma vez.

O Dumbledore do quadro aplaudiu alegre.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia, principalmente depois da lendária demonstração de confiança dela...

Minerva lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- O que você andou fazendo com a menina?

- Mulher, desde ontem – corrigiu Snape, com o ódio preso tentando sair. – Mas não fiz nada ainda. É por isso que quero sair. Faz algum tempo que não tenho nenhum tipo de envolvimento; não quero fazer nada que poderia magoá-la.

- Mas diga-me, Severo, o que você quer dela? – perguntou Dumbledore, intrometendo-se na conversa.

Snape não respondeu. Sabia a resposta, mas não queria dizer ali, não queria expor o que sentia daquele modo.

- Apenas providencie os papéis, Minerva – disse ele sério.

- Não é tão simples assim, Snape – retrucou a diretora com ar sério. – Temos que justificar. O que vou escrever no documento de pedido de afastamento? Envolvimento com aluna? Você iria direto para Azkhaban e você sabe disso.

- Envolvimento com aluna é o tipo de coisa que traria má fama a ela. Escreva apenas que pedi afastamento por motivos pessoais, oras. Estou sendo sincero e direto; não tenho explicar o que eu sinto.

- Sabe, Severo, a srta. Granger é maior de idade e daqui a um mês estará formada – disse Dumbledore. – Será que não vale à pena esperar?

- Quer parar de dar conselhos errados a ele, Alvo? – esbravejou Minerva. – Olha, Snape, não sei se você é correspondido nessa sua paixonite adolescente, o que sei é que você tem que pensar, homem! Você não pode fazer as coisas desse modo irracional! Você nunca se deixou guiar por emoções, que há com você agora?

- Quando as emoções são controladas por hormônios, Minerva, eu me dou o direito de ter medo delas – retrucou Snape entre dentes.

Minerva entendeu e corou levemente.

- Mas você não vai... – ela se interrompeu.

- Já evitei até agora, Minerva, mas me parece que ela está... interessada, o que torna as coisas mais delicadas.

Minerva precisaria de tempo para digerir a notícia. Um sonserino convicto estava atraído por uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Hogwarts, uma trouxa grifinória, e ela lhe correspondia. Isso era assustador.

- Bem, nesse caso... Professores e alunos não podem ter envolvimento maior do que... uma amizade, mas mesmo assim não muito forte... Olha, Snape, como amiga... Acho que... Olha, se você me prometer que não vai fazer nada com ela dentro dos portões de Hogwarts... e que vai conseguir esconder essa loucura até a formatura dela... Bom... Acho que não podemos perder o melhor mestre de Poções da história de Hogwarts – ela disse, um pouco contrafeita.

Snape deu um sorriso no canto da boca e se permitiu um comentário sarcástico:

- Minerva, Minerva, você está ficando velha. Ou então está conversando demais com esse velho patético que é o Dumbledore – disse ele, lançando um olhar ao quadro do diretor, que sorria tranqüilamente.

- Acho que os dois, Snape – retrucou Minerva. – Mas que me diz?

- Bom, parece razoável... – ele disse. – Vou analisar a minha reação na próxima aula que der a ela e depois aviso, certo?

Minerva assentiu.

- Bom, tenho redações do terceiro ano para corrigir. Se me dá licença...

A diretora disse que ela podia ir e, quando ele saiu, disse:

- É, Alvo, você ganhou de novo... Eu jamais imaginaria que ele realmente se apaixonaria pela Granger.

- Pois eu sempre soube... ele só não gostava dela por ela ser grifinória, mas aquela demonstração de confiança na Mansão Snape antes da queda do Voldemort mostrou a ele que a competição entre casas é o que menos importa.

Snape estava até mais leve enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Falaria com Hermione. Não era o certo, mas ele não duvidava da capacidade dela de escolher. Se ela achava que podia suportá-lo, por que não tentar?

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém furioso no corredor.

- Snape, tenho que falar com você.

O professor parou e olhou para trás, para ver de onde vinha tal ousadia. Harry Potter.

- E o que é, para que eu perca meu tempo com você, Potter? – perguntou Snape com desprezo.

- É sobre Hermione – Harry olhou em volta para se certificar de que não havia ninguém e acrescentou: – Fiquei sabendo que Malfoy nos visitou...

Snape assentiu, mostrando que entendera qual era o assunto e fez sinal para que Harry o seguisse. Quando chegaram à sala de Poções, Snape trancou a porta e sentou-se à sua mesa, fazendo sinal para Harry sentar-se a uma bancada mais na frente.

O garoto obedeceu e olhou para o professor. Odiava-o, mas reconhecia seus esforços pela Ordem, e eles se respeitavam mutuamente, embora não se suportassem.

- Quem contou a você o que aconteceu? – perguntou Snape.

- A Mione mesmo – respondeu Harry. – Porque eu não a vi ontem no salão comunal, ela sumiu... Aí hoje ela tava com umas olheiras, o senhor pediu pra falar com ela... Depois ela sumiu e quando apareceu estava um pouco melhor, e disse que veio da sua sala quando eu perguntei... Eu a pressionei até ela me contar o que aconteceu.

- E o que ela contou, exatamente, Potter? – perguntou Snape num tom meio perigoso, curvando-se para frente.

Harry desviou o olhar, muito constrangido.

- Bom... ela disse que estava na Floresta, cortando uns ingredientes... E o Malfoy apareceu e... Bom, ele... Ah, ele a violentou... – Harry parecia arrasado em pensar que isso tinha mesmo acontecido. Era como pensar num sonho distante.

Snape olhou para baixo e suspirou, depois voltou a encarar Harry.

- Tecnicamente, foi isso o que aconteceu, Potter. Por acaso, eu tinha ido lá. Não me pergunte fazer o que, porque eu não sei; apenas vou lá de vez em quando. Então eu ouvi um choro contido, desses da srta. Granger da época em que eu ainda a humilhava na sala de aula. Eu me aproximei para ver o que estava acontecendo e... Bem, Potter, também não é muito confortável para mim falar sobre isso. Imagino o quanto você esteja irritado com o que aconteceu, porque ela é sua amiga de anos, mas eu me considero amigo dela há uns poucos meses, e você não tem idéia do ódio que senti. Quando me aproximei, vi um monte de sangue, mas eu não sabia que era sangue; só soube que era sangue quando me aproximei mais e vi que havia sangue escorrendo pelas pernas dela.

Harry olhou para suas mãos, que estavam apertando tanto a alça da mochila que pareciam querer rasgar o couro à mão.

- Eu vou matar aquele verme maldito – murmurou o garoto.

- Ah, mas não antes de eu torturá-lo até ele implorar a morte, Potter – concordou Snape, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Harry olhou para o professor, indeciso entre perguntar ou não.

- Que é, Potter? – perguntou Snape em seu melhor tom de desprezo.

- O que o senhor sente pela Mione? – disparou Harry de uma vez só.

Snape não mudou de expressão, apenas olhou para o jovem de modo intimidador, mas Harry não se deixou intimidar. Snape disse:

- Sentir? De onde você tirou essa idéia, Potter?

- Olha, professor, que a Mione é apaixonada pelo senhor desde lá pelo meio do terceiro ano, ela é, por mais que ela negue, eu sou amigo dela e percebi isso – disse Harry, a contragosto. – Agora, por mais que o senhor não demonstre nada... Não sei dizer... Ela realmente gosta do senhor, porque ela tava frágil mesmo no meio da conversa sobre o Malfoy, eu acabei fazendo ela confessar. Não gostei nem um pouco disso, mas desde que ela começou esse trabalho com o senhor ela tá mais feliz, e eu quero muito ver ela feliz sempre. Só que...

Harry hesitou. Snape, sem mudar de expressão, perguntou:

- Sim? Continue, Potter.

Harry encheu os pulmões e disse de uma vez só:

- Ela é minha melhor amiga e, se ela gosta do senhor, por mais que eu ache isso horrível, eu a apóio. O problema é se o senhor não gostar dela e quiser só se aproveitar dela.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para o outro lado. Não sabia de onde tirara coragem para enfrentar o professor daquele jeito, mas ali estava ele.

Snape deu um longo suspiro antes de dizer:

- Bela amizade, Potter. Nem a morte você teme mais.

Harry olhou para Snape com uma expressão de incompreensão. Snape tinha mesmo feito uma piada? Com ele?

- O senhor ainda não respondeu – ponderou Harry.

Snape levantou-se e foi olhar para fora pela janela de sua sala.

- Sabe, Potter, desde que comecei a trabalhar com ela eu me admiro com a competência dela. Desde antes, na verdade, senão não a teria escolhido. Claro, isso é diferente de gostar dela, como você disse. Só que alguma coisa aconteceu no meio do caminho; eu não contava em achar a presença dela agradável e coisas assim, que você bem deve imaginar quando olha pra Weasley.

Harry corou um pouco. Snape estava realmente respondendo para ele. Isso era uma vitória sem igual.

- Só que eu preferia não demonstrar que havia alguma coisa errada comigo, porque não queria que ela achasse que o cruel professor Snape a havia selecionado como estagiária por estar interessado em alguma coisa entre as pernas dela.

Harry fez uma careta a isso, mas deixou Snape continuar:

- O que não é verdade. Ela está aqui por competência, não por meu interesse. Na verdade por meu interesse sim, porque concluí a minha pesquisa com a ajuda dela.

- Ah, é, ela me mostrou as revistas – disse Harry, lembrando do sorriso radiante da amiga.

- Pois é; só que eu... Olhe, Potter, serei sincero com você; estou atraído por ela. Mas desde o começo. Só que, acalme-se, Potter, pode me deixar terminar. Não é só atração sexual, como você está temendo tanto. Até porque, se fosse, pra mim seria muito fácil fazer o que eu quisesse; ela passou muito tempo no meu laboratório particular nos últimos três meses. Não pense que é possível ouvir os gritos vindos de lá. Mas não. É... alguma coisa diferente, que eu realmente não sei o que é. E não pretendo contar a você quando descobrir.

Harry suspirou e fez uma careta.

- Credo. A Mione tem mau gosto. Mas pelo menos o senhor gosta dela.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio, Potter – satirizou Snape com sua voz letal.

- Ah, só que parece que o senhor dispensou ela, não foi? – perguntou Harry. – Ela me disse que... eca! Ela realmente beijou o senhor?!

Snape assentiu e quase riu a ver a careta de nojo que Harry fez.

- Que bom que isso não lhe agrada; me deixa muito mais tranqüilo – nova frase cheia de sarcasmo vinda de Snape.

- Bom... mas por que o senhor dispensou a Mione, então?

Snape começou a ficar irritado, mas buscou paciência para responder. Se se tornasse inimigo mortal do santinho Potter, talvez ela voltasse a detestá-lo.

- Potter, eu sei que você ainda é meio criança para entender dessas coisas – começou Snape com seu tom letal, ignorando a expressão contrariada de Harry – mas eu trabalhei muito nos últimos anos. Trabalhei tanto que não tive muito tempo para me divertir. Nos últimos vinte anos, para ser mais exato.

A expressão de espanto de Harry foi algo que fez Snape dar uma risada sombria, mas ainda assim uma risada.

- É, Potter, eu a dispensei para protegê-la de mim. Não sei como tive tanto autocontrole, se é que você me entende. Agora, se você abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa do que foi dito aqui para ela, juro que terá sido a última coisa que você disse na vida.

- Não quero dizer nada a ninguém. Eu só vim aqui porque queria saber se... se posso confiar no senhor. Bom, parece que posso, então estamos bem – Harry levantou-se e ajeitou sua mochila nas costas. – Bom, eu sou a família que restou a ela nesse mundo, então vou cuidar dela até que alguém se habilite. Boa tarde, professor.

Snape fez um gesto displicente com a mão e a porta destrancou-se.

- Pode ir, Potter.

Quando Harry saiu, Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Parece meu futuro cunhado – murmurou ele, achando graça na coragem do moleque em vir cobrar satisfações dele.

Ele subiu as escadas para seu escritório particular. Tinha que pensar. Pensar no que dizer a ela, pensar no que fazer. De súbito, teve uma idéia, que lhe pareceu sensacional.

Passava um pouco das dez horas da noite no dia seguinte. Já tinha passado da hora de recolher, mas para quem tinha beijado um professor no dia anterior, regras não eram exatamente um ponto a ser respeitado.

Hermione descia pelo corredor com três livros nos braços, meio que correndo. Teve que se desviar do caminho muitas vezes, a fim de evitar encontros indesejados. Quando, por fim, alcançou as masmorras, sabia que não precisaria se desviar do caminho, porque não haveria ninguém nos corredores das masmorras naquele horário.

Quando estava quase chegando à frente da sala dele, viu a porta abrir-se com violência, e escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra. Uma luz fraca vinha de dentro da sala, e ela viu Snape sair da sala segurando uma jovem pelo braço com grosseria.

- Escute aqui, sua pequena vagabunda traiçoeira – disse ele, parecendo irado. – Não estou precisando do seu corpo, até porque não é exatamente com você que tenho as minhas fantasias, portanto, retire-se daqui imediatamente, se não quiser ser expulsa.

- É a Granger, não é? – perguntou a jovem, num tom baixo e perigoso, muito característico da Sonserina. – Você a escolheu como estagiária porque ela deixa você fazer o que quiser com ela...

- Não fale dela, srta. Lancaster, porque estou vendo um vadiazinha aqui na minha frente – disse ele, sacudindo o braço dela. – Mas, supondo que eu quisesse alguma coisa com ela, o que isso tem a ver com você?

- Corro agora e digo a Minerva que você me violentou e ainda conto que a Granger é sua amante – disse a sonserina.

- Corra lá e faça isso – disse Snape soltando o braço dela ao mesmo tempo que a empurrava para longe de si. – Quando Pomfrey fizer os exames, não vai achar nada meu em você. E então a grande mentirosa será expulsa. Melhor para todos aqui, menos para você.

Hermione recuou um pouco e veio andando, com os livros nas mãos, parecendo distraída. Ao ouvir os passos, os dois a olharam. Ela pareceu estranhar ver Lancaster ali, mas nada disse; apenas olhou o professor e disse:

- Achei um ingrediente que pode funcionar melhor que ararambóia, professor – disse ela, parecendo orgulhosa de si.

- Ah, entre – disse Snape, fazendo sinal para ela segui-lo.

Hermione olhou para a sonserina e perguntou:

- Mas e quanto a ela?

- Ainda não entendi o que veio fazer aqui – disse Snape, dando um olhar de desprezo à jovem de sua própria casa.

Quando Hermione entrou e ele trancou a porta, ela perguntou:

- Ela veio provocar você, foi isso? Não minta para mim; eu vi como você a expulsou da sua sala.

Snape suspirou.

- Veio brincar com a minha criatividade. Mas se posso me controlar com você, com ela a missão não é tão difícil. Agora, vamos subir para o meu laboratório para você me mostrar o que você achou.

Hermione assentiu e os dois subiram para o laboratório dele.

- E se Minerva acreditar na parte de... de que você tem um caso comigo?

Snape olhou-a de esguelha e abriu a porta, deixando-a passar primeiro. Depois que ele entrou e trancou a porta, virou-se para ela, que parecia apreensiva, e disse:

- Isso não será um problema – ele encaminhou-se para o sofá e sentou-se lá, fazendo sinal para ela sentar-se também.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e deixou os livros na mesa de centro.

- Por que não será um problema? É claro que será. E...

- Hermione, ela já sabe – disse Snape serenamente.

Ela deixou o queixo cair.

- O que? Mas... mas como?

- Porque eu contei a ela – disse Snape. – Eu falei com ela ontem...

- Mas por quê? Ela vai demitir você?

- Na verdade, eu fui pedir demissão.

Ela desmoronou.

- Você está louco, Severo? Por que fez isso?

- Porque não posso me envolver com uma aluna enquanto professor, mas já estou envolvido... Mas não se preocupe; ela não aceitou meu pedido, principalmente depois que aquele velho estúpido ficou dando pulos de alegria.

- E o que ela disse? – perguntou Hermione apreensiva.

- Bom, ela disse que você estará formada em um mês e que eu tenho que esperar isso. Disse também que você é maior de idade, portanto fora do castelo, não tem problema. E...

Hermione sorriu.

- Então... Você não vai mais me mandar embora?

- Eu não pretendia fazê-lo. Eu só mandei você embora naquela hora para não perder o controle sobre mim mesmo. Na verdade, eu pensei um pouco e decidi que não queria perder você. Então, fui pedir a minha demissão, porque, como você bem disse, gosto de manter a minha falsa moral.

Hermione estava sem ação, embora não disfarçasse um sorriso.

- Então... você gosta mesmo de mim?

- Bom, é o que parece, não? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.

Quando ela se aproximou para beijá-lo, ele se afastou.

- Hermione, estamos em Hogwarts.

- E o que você sugere?

- Depois de amanhã é sábado. Por que você não almoça comigo em Hogsmeade?

Ela riu.

- Ora, está bem!


	7. Hum SIM!

Sábado finalmente chegou. Snape havia conseguido se comportar durante as aulas, mas todos perceberam que ele parecia mais leve, menos mal humorado. Já havia ocorrido uma mudança com o fim da guerra, mas agora alguns alunos começavam a fazer comentários maldosos e a dizer que aquele mau humor todo era falta de mulher. Talvez fosse.

A jovem sonserina chamada Elisabeth Lancaster lançava olhares furtivos a Snape e a Hermione com um ar de "vocês vão ver só", mas a estúpida achava que as suposições de envolvimento entre os dois era uma carta da manga.

Em fim, sábado ali estava. A manhã de primavera amanheceu linda como poucas; o dia convidava as pessoas à alegria e às boas lembranças. Snape havia combinado com Hermione de se encontrarem às onze e meia da manhã na frente dos portões de Hogwarts. Agora que não havia mais guerra, alunos do sétimo ano podiam sair do colégio aos sábados e domingos, contanto que tivessem autorização dos pais. Como Hermione era maior de idade, ela se autorizava a sair.

Ela estava com um vestido leve, verde, nos joelhos. O verde era num tom de musgo, bem sonserina, mas como o tecido era leve, não parecia um vestido do mal. Ela não estava com pressa nem ansiosa. Sabia que Snape, como todo bom sonserino, chegaria exatamente no horário marcado. Ainda mais sendo um britânico incorrigível.

Pensado e feito. Eram exatamente onze e meia da manhã quando ela viu a silhueta de Severo Snape aproximando-se. Ela lhe sorriu um sorriso muito largo; Snape retribuiu com seu sorriso no canto da boca. Quando se aproximou mais, não fez nenhuma questão de evitar olhá-la da cabeça aos pés, de um jeito que a deixou muito ruborizada.

Estavam do lado de fora dos portões; ele a abraçou de surpresa e eles aparataram dali. Quando ela conseguiu olhar em volta de novo, estavam em Hogsmeade, mas um lado aonde ninguém ia; era proibido aos alunos, não por haver algo errado por lá, mas porque era muito afastado do resto.

- Hum... Vejo que o professor Snape pensou na possibilidade de haver alguma setimanista fofoqueira pelas outras bandas.

- Claro. Principalmente se for aquela insuportável vadiazinha – disse Snape, mas estava calmo.

Ele fez questão de dar o braço a ela, num gesto de "Estão vendo? Isso, só olhem, porque ela é minha". Hermione não pôde esconder o sorriso. Ninguém naqueles lados gostava muito de comentar o que se passava por lá, mais um motivo porque aquele lado era perfeito.

Andaram juntos pelas ruas.

- Você se importa de irmos a um lugar antes de almoçar? – perguntou ele, de um modo civilizado que lhe era raríssimo em outra circunstância.

- Bom, eu achei estranho marcar tão cedo... – disse ela. – Eu já imaginava que você ia querer ir a algum lugar antes... Só não imagino onde...

- Então vamos andando... – disse ele.

Ela assentiu. Iam andando, despertando alguns olhares curiosos, que rapidamente se voltavam às suas próprias vidas. Ele mostrou várias lojas onde comprava ingredientes e instrumentos de poções; ela pediu para passarem por lá depois.

Andaram mais um pouco e Snape parou.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela, parando também.

- É difícil admitir, mas estou com medo da sua reação. Acho que vou parecer muito apressado. Estou quase desistindo.

- Ah, pare com isso, Sevie! – ela exclamou. – Agora estou curiosa.

- Compreenda, para mim não é precipitado. Um homem na minha idade não faz coisas precipitadas...

- Ai, Sevie, fala logo o que é! – exclamou ela, curiosa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas foi adiante com ela. Agora ele não estava tão tranqüilo quanto antes; estava inquieto, algo que ela nunca tinha visto, nem na época da guerra.

- Sevie, você vai matar alguém na minha frente? – perguntou ela.

- Não – disse ele seco.

- Então não precisa ficar preocupado – disse ela de modo reconfortante.

Quando se aproximaram do lugar que Snape queria, ele parou novamente, virou-se para ela e disse:

- Espere um pouco. Não é para você saber agora.

Hermione fez cara de quem não concorda, mas pacientemente esperou. Ele sumiu diante dos olhos dela, quase como se tivesse aparatado. Ela até pensou em segui-lo, mas ele ficaria muito irritado se descobrisse. O fato de ele andar fofinho não significava que ela podia desobedecê-lo. Achou melhor esperar.

Fazia já uns bons quinze minutos que estava esperando, quando alguém chegou por trás dela e tapou seus olhos com as mãos.

- Ah, estava preocupada... Que demora!...

Ouviu uma risada que fez a sua alma congelar por dentro. Tentou alcançar a varinha, mas sua mão foi imediatamente imobilizada.

- Me larga! – ela gritou o mais forte que podia.

Algumas pessoas até saíram para as janelas, mas, ao verem de quem se tratava, entraram, fingindo que não haviam visto. Ela gritou mais; Lúcio Malfoy tapou sua boca outra vez, mas ela mordeu a mão dele, o que o fez gritar um pouco. Ele virou-a de frente para si e esbofeteou-a de modo a fazê-la parar no chão.

Ela usou isso para alcançar sua varinha, mas ele foi mais rápido e chutou a mão dela. Ela gritou de dor. Ele a puxou pelo braço e pelos cabelos para ficar em pé novamente e disse:

- Sentiu saudades de mim?

Ela se sacudiu, mas ele puxou a cabelo dela com mais força.

- Quem você estava esperando? O Potter?

Uma das mãos dele rumou em direção ao sul, procurando levantar a saia do vestido dela, mas ela se mexeu tanto quanto pôde e quase chorou de alegria ao ouvir uma voz forte e austera. Estupefaça!

E Malfoy voou para trás, caindo como matéria inerte no chão. Hermione tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, e correu para alcançar sua varinha. Snape aproximava-se em seu melhor passo de professor de Poções. Ele olhou para Hermione, com a varinha apontada para o peito de Malfoy, e perguntou a ela:

- Demorei muito? Cheguei a tempo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, com a varinha apontada para Malfoy; suas mãos tremendo muito. Snape delicadamente tirou a varinha da mão dela para ela não fizesse nenhuma bobagem e virou-se para Malfoy.

- Sabe as pessoas que não iam salvar Hermione de você? Elas não vão salvar você de mim. Porque, além de tudo, não assusto só pelo que fui, como você; minha aparência intimida.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos ao se ver à mercê do bruxo mais poderoso que ele conhecera, depois de Dumbledore e Voldemort.

Snape não abriu a boca; apenas encarou Malfoy com os olhos faiscando sobre o outro ex-comensal.

Malfoy foi levitado uns dois metros do chão e completamente contorcido no ar, de modo impossível para músculos e tendões normais. Hermione olhou para o outro lado. Não faria nada para impedir, mas não tinha coragem de olhar.

Aquele tipo de tortura durou uns bons quinze minutos, quando Snape deixou o outro cair no chão como um saco de lixo e disse, de um modo baixo e sussurrado, em seu pior tom letal:

- Sectusempra.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos; não conseguia gritar porque Snape fizera um feitiço para prender-lhe a voz. O corpo de Malfoy foi rasgado da parte superior do peito até a parte inferior da barriga. , mas não era um rasgo suficiente para matar.

A expressão de dor de Malfoy era tudo o que mostrava o que se passava com ele; algumas lágrimas chegavam a escorrer pela face dele, lágrimas incontroláveis de dor.

Por fim, Snape deu um sorriso no canto da boca e executou um último feitiço. Malfoy sumiu dali.

- Pronto, pode olhar – disse Snape calmamente.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou ela, olhando em volta.

- Eu o mandei para o Saara – esclareceu Snape. – Simples. Não vou matá-lo. Ele vai morrer por falta de sangue ou por desidratação, o que vier primeiro. Se não morrer e for corajoso o bastante para voltar, poderei matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça, ainda assustada, mas logo afastou o episódio da mente quando Snape envolveu sua cintura e puxou-a para mais perto, para seu lado.

- Acalme-se, Hermione, eu jamais a abandonaria completamente sozinha depois daquele episódio – sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer. – Agora vamos. É meio cedo para almoçar, mas os alunos devem estar de volta na escola às seis da tarde e não quero perder todo o meu tempo num restaurante.

Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar um sorrisinho quando ouviu aquilo. Bem imaginava qual a idéia de Snape para o resto da tarde. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele não tocava ninguém, mas imaginava que era muito. Talvez até anos.

Snape ainda caminhava lado a lado com ela com uma das mãos baixo na cintura dela, na curva do quadril.

- Sabe, Hermione, sou meio anti-social, por isso vamos a um restaurante deserto, que é onde almoço quando tenho que vir cuidar daqueles pirralhos insuportáveis do 3º ano quando vêm pela primeira vez a Hogsmeade.

- Tudo bem... – ela parou e olhou para ele. – Aonde você foi mesmo?

Snape fez que não ouviu.

- Você só vai saber quando eu achar que deve saber – disse ele muito sério.

Hermione cruzou os braços; ele puxou-a para voltarem a andar.

- Bom, apesar das pessoas daqui serem muito menos fofoqueiras que as do outro lado, talvez seja conveniente que nós conversássemos apenas sobre poções enquanto estivermos à vista.

- O que você quer dizer com enquanto estivermos à vista? – perguntou ela com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Acho melhor você nem saber – respondeu ele, devolvendo o gracejo.

Ela gargalhou, a mesma gargalhada por que Snape era apaixonado. Finalmente chegaram ao restaurante; Hermione de braços dados com ele. Alguns olhares e nada mais foi o que receberam.

Sentaram-se a uma mesa – Snape puxou a cadeira para ela – e Hermione começou a fazer perguntas sobre os testes da poção de imunidade às maldições imperdoáveis. Snape as respondia com seu habitual tom de mestre de Poções, e logo as pessoas em volta ficaram convencidas de que aquele era um almoço profissional.

Pediram, comeram, Snape pagou a conta e saíram, ainda falando sobre as poções com uma concentração ímpar naquele assunto. Hermione fingia muito bem que não estava morrendo de ansiedade e Snape – nem é preciso dizer.

Caminharam juntos no mesmo assunto até; Hermione olhava para Snape procurando algum sinal das pretensões nada ortodoxas dele, mas nada encontrava. Parecia até que ele havia esquecido.

Mas, quando ela olhou em volta, viu que ele a estava levando a uma rua quase deserta.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ela fazendo uma careta.

- Vamos aparatar daqui – explicou ele displicente.

De súbito, sem avisar nem nada, ele puxou para si e os dois aparataram dali. Desaparataram logo em seguida numa casa antiga, mas limpa e bem arejada.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou ela, afastando-se dele e olhando em volta.

Hermione tinha certeza de que já conhecia aquele lugar, mas não era capaz de lembrar de onde.

Snape cruzou os braços, prestando atenção nas atitudes dela.

- Não reconhece mais a Mansão Snape? – questionou ele.

Ela olhou-o com um ar de surpresa.

- Nossa, está muito diferente! Mais... mais...

- Limpa? – perguntou Snape. – Organizada?

Hermione riu.

- Parece um lugar habitado agora – disse ela sorrindo.

- Isso é porque mandei arrumarem tudo – disse ele. – E eu finalizei sem precisar de esforço. Com aceno de varinha e... Tudo aos seus devidos lugares.

- Muito bom. Um homem que sabe organizar mais ou menos as coisas...

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Mais ou menos?

Hermione deu outra gargalhada.

- Tenho alguns pontos a apontar depois – esclareceu ela.

- Sei – disse Snape, e sua expressão amenizou-se enquanto ele caminhava para ela.

O coração dela acelerou. Não imaginava como Snape era, mas, a julgar pelo medo anterior dele de machucá-la, ela devia esperar o pior. Estava sendo sincera consigo mesma. Ele não era romântico, não era carinhoso, não era paciente. Ainda assim, tinha algum autocontrole.

Ela conseguiu pensar tudo isso antes de Snape puxá-la para si delicadamente pela cintura e moldar seu corpo ao dela. A jovem notou que ele já estava muito excitado. Ele olhava-a nos olhos e, quando ela ergueu o olhar, encarou aqueles olhos negros observando-a com tanto desejo que até assustou-se um pouco. Era muito estranho ver Snape com uma expressão daquelas no olhar.

- Medo, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele no ouvido dela, com sua voz sussurrada, mas havia alguma coisa de diferente naquela voz.

Ela estremeceu.

- Talvez... um pouco ansiosa – ela levantou a mão direita e acariciou o rosto dele, algo que o pegou desprevenido. – Mas não tenho medo de você... Severo.

O som de seu nome vindo dos lábios dela com aquele jeito carinhoso e um pouco nervoso fez Snape dar um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Ele a puxou ainda mais para si – como se isso fosse possível – e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Ela abriu a boca tão rápido, tão ansiosa, que Snape riu uma de suas risadas meio sinistras, mas logo abriu a boca e beijou-a de verdade. A jovem envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, mas mesmo uma de suas mãos ainda acariciava os cabelos dele.

Hermione sentiu uma pressão maior em sua cintura: as mãos dele a apertavam com mais força, aproximando-a de si tanto quanto possível. Ela sentiu-se levantada e soltou os lábios dos dele para olhar em volta. Ele a pegara no colo e agora se dirigia às escadas.

- Será que com a sua idade você consegue me levar lá pra cima? Não quer mesmo me pôr no chão? – ironizou ela.

Snape apenas a olhou de canto de olho antes de disparar com uma voz letal:

- Continue me provocando, srta. Granger, e você vai ver o a sua idade daqui a pouco.

Ela abafou o riso.

Chegaram até bem rápido no andar de cima e Snape nem estava arfando. Ele foi um comensal; já deve ter feito coisas piores que levar menininhas assustadas escadas acima... Ele caminhou com ela no colo pelo extenso corredor e somente a pôs de volta no chão quando entraram em um quarto amplo com uma enorme cama de casal e uma mesinha a um canto com duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

- Que menino mau, tentando me deixar bêbada – disse ela pilheriando.

Snape fez que não ouviu. Tirou o casaco leve que usava e pendurou-o sistematicamente no cabideiro atrás da porta, enquanto Hermione olhava em volta.

Então Snape virou-se para ela e olhou-a. Ela estava linda naquele vestido que homenageava sua casa. Mesmo ele usava um tom parecido de verde, só que na camisa de manga comprida.

Ele caminhou para ela; ela virou-se para ele, esperando o próximo passo.

- Relaxe – disse ele. – Não dá para fazer nada com você tensa desse jeito.

- Tecnicamente, essa vai ser a minha verdadeira primeira vez – murmurou ela, mas já parecia esquecida de Malfoy, principalmente quando Snape a tomou em seus braços outra vez.

Novamente beijou-a. Aquele excesso de autocontrole estava fazendo com que alguém ali em baixo reclamasse um pouco, mas isso ele podia ignorar. Ignorara por tanto tempo...

Mas então sentiu algo que não esperava: uma resposta dela. Uma das mãos da jovem descera até o volume em sua calça e começara a brincar ali, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido e soltasse sua boca da dela.

As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela com força, e já ameaçavam abrir o zíper para tirar o vestido. Ela desabotoou as calças dele e abaixou-se para tirá-la. Snape esperou. Ela tirou seus sapatos e suas meias. Ele apenas a ajudava tirando os pés do chão quando ela mandava.

Ela deixou as peças no chão e ficou em pé outra vez, fingindo que não se assustara um pouco com o que vira escondido pela cueca dele. Havia ali mais ou menos o dobro do que Malfoy tinha.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele, abraçando-a outra vez e, agora sim, começando a abrir o zíper dela.

- Estava agradecendo mentalmente a Deus por não ter sido você o comensal que me... forçou ao mundo das mulheres – ela disse e abafou o riso.

Quando Snape entendeu o que ela queria dizer, corou um pouco, mas conseguiu rir com ela. O vestido da jovem foi ao chão, e Snape arqueou as duas sobrancelhas com espanto quando viu que ela usava uma calcinha preta de fiozinho e um sutiã preto que combinava.

- Ah, não me olhe assim, Severo – ela disse, muito constrangida com aquele olhar que a varria por completo.

Ele a fez calar com outro beijo, dessa vez mais quente, mais exigente, não deixando entretanto, de ser apaixonado. Ele olhava-a enquanto passeava as mãos nas costas dela.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou ele, no ouvido dela, e ela estremeceu com aquela respiração quente em seu pescoço.

- O que você quiser fazer – sussurrou ela em resposta, com a voz totalmente alterada e a respiração já entrecortada.

Mais uma demonstração de confiança cega. O que você quiser fazer não era uma resposta que uma pessoa normal daria a um ex-comensal da morte. Mas ela sabia que ele era diferente. Sabia que ele nunca fora como os outros. Mesmo não sabendo, ela sabia.

Severo Snape beijou-a mais uma vez; estava adorando o modo carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo quente com que ela lhe respondia. Começou a andar com ela em direção à cama.

Desabotoou o sutiã dela no caminho e deixou-o de qualquer jeito com as suas calças. Antes de deitá-la na cama, porém, tirou a calcinha dela. Deitou-se por cima dela, um pouco receoso de deixar seu peso todo apoiado no corpo aparentemente frágil, mas ela pediu com um sussurro:

- Deite em mim.

Prontamente ele atendeu. Sua vez de brincar com ela e mandá-la ao mundo da lua. Brincou com os seios dela primeiro com as mãos e depois com a boca. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto, deixando-o louco. Controle-se, homem, ela é só uma menina! Ele voltou à boca dela; ambas respirações entrecortadas. Ele virou-a, pondo-a por cima de si; ela sentou-se bem em cima do volume que era ainda escondido por sua cueca, o que o fez gemer e arquear o corpo.

- Hum... parece que você quer que eu tire isso aqui, não quer? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho entre divertido e maroto, apontando para a cueca dele.

- Tira... – respondeu ele, mal sabendo de onde vinha sua voz, olhando para as mãos dela, que agora faziam o que ela dissera.

A peça íntima ficou no chão; ela sentou-se em cima dele outra vez, mas sem se encaixar nele. Ele começou a se mexer, reclamando, pedindo mais. Ela abaixou-se e beijou-o. Ele abraçou-a, aproximando-a de si tanto quanto podia; parecia ter medo de perdê-la, de vê-la sumir. Ele virou-os novamente e ficou por cima dela.

Hermione olhou-o nos olhos. Ele a olhava com muito desejo, mais ainda do que ela imaginava, mas havia alguma coisa... algo escondido, camuflado, que ela não sabia o que era, mas não havia apenas desejo naquele olhar. Ainda pensava, e seus pensamentos se perderam totalmente quando ele entrou nela. Ela arqueou com um gemido, permitindo que ele entrasse mais fundo; ele imediatamente o fez. O gemido que ele soltou do fundo de sua garganta a espantou. Jamais imaginara ver Snape tão vulnerável quanto ele estava naquele momento. Ele estava indo devagar; tinha medo de machucá-la, tinha medo de perder o controle. Tremia tanto que parecia que o desejo cada vez maior o consumia e ele não atendia a seus próprios instintos.

Hermione sentiu algo diferente. Pensou que, se fora violentada pelo pior dos comensais, poderia agüentar uma perdazinha de controle de Snape. Começou a mover-se junto com ele, envolveu as pernas nele e puxou-o com força para si. Ele deu um gemido alto que chegou a assustá-la, mas isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-la parar.

Agora sim. Snape desistira de manter a meia velocidade em que começara. Não controlava nada do que sentia e do que seu corpo exigia, como o corpo de qualquer homem comum. Era isso o que ele era ali: um homem. Um simples homem. Aumentou a velocidade e a força das investidas. Hermione arranhava suas costas, mas isso não o incomodava nem um pouco; pelo contrário. Apenas olhava-a de vez em quando, para ver se havia algum traço de dor na expressão dela, mas não achou senão um olhar carinhoso e cheio de desejo.

- Não, não pare – sussurrou ela de modo suave. – Continue até você chegar lá...

Não estava se importando consigo mesma àquela altura. Não sabia que raios estava pensando; não estava com pressa de descobrir como era o prazer. Sabia que Snape poderia mostrar a ela; ele apenas tinha que se lembrar antes. Teriam tempo. Aquela tarde ainda só estava no começo.

Snape não entendeu muito bem o você da última frase dela, mas não estava raciocinando direito mesmo, talvez tivesse ouvido errado. Ele continuou. Até que sentiu que estava quase lá; ouviu-a gemer mais alta e os músculos dela o apertarem. Não houve dúvidas: ele estava no paraíso. Retirou-se dela e saiu de cima dela. Ela deitou-se no peito dele apenas para ouvir o coração dele acelerado, numa tentativa de se acalmar. As respirações ainda estavam muito irregulares, mas ela o sentiu acariciar seus cabelos.

- Você é linda... é perfeita... – murmurou ele beijando o alto da cabeça dela.

Snape carinhoso? Ela achou que já tinha dormindo e estava sonhando, mas não estava. Ela afastou um pouco o rosto dele e olhou-o, sorrindo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e passou o polegar pelos lábios dela, enquanto os outros dedos acariciavam a face. Ele parecia indeciso entre dizer algo ou não, mas decidiu-se a dizer, antes que fosse tarde:

- Eu amo você.

A expressão de espanto que lhe surgiu no rosto, Hermione não pôde disfarçar. Não esperava isso. Sempre amara Snape, não se incomodava em ser só sexo para ele. Sabia que ele começara a ter um carinho por ela, mas não imaginava que pudesse ser amor. Um pouco séria demais para o que Snape pretendia, ela disse:

- Olha, Sevie, você não precisa me dizer isso. Não me incomodo em ficar como amante, sério mesmo. Eu amo você mais do que imaginei que poderia amar alguém, sabe... Eu ficaria muito... magoada se você mentisse para mim e... Olha... eu não estou esperando uma declaração de amor; eu o amo sem pedir nada em troca... – ela virou o rosto. Tinha umas lágrimas ameaçando cair, mas ela não queria que ele pensasse que era por culpa dele, por isso tratou de mandá-las de volta.

Para seu espanto, viu Snape sorrir.

- Gostei de ouvir isso – ele disse, com um ar meio cínico.

Ela não entendeu – e fez cara de desentendida mesmo.

- Você disse que me ama mais do que já imaginou que poderia amar alguém ou foi só impressão minha? – perguntou ele, muito sério.

- Eu... eu disse... – respondeu ela, meio tremendo, com medo de haver dito alguma coisa errada.

Ele levantou-se da cama e foi até seu casaco, pendurado atrás da porta. Tirou algo do bolso, algo que ela não viu o que era.

Snape segurava algo em sua mão quando voltou à cama.

- Se você tem certeza do que disse... – começou ele, um pouco nervoso.

- Mais que absoluta – interrompeu Hermione.

Snape não pôde deixar de sorrir, e dessa vez foi um sorriso, não só um meio sorriso de deboche, como os de sempre. Aquilo fez Hermione relaxar. O que quer que ele fosse dizer, não era nada de ruim.

Ele pôs o que trazia na mão dela, segurando-a fechado, de modo a não deixá-la ver o que era. Soltou e olhou para ela, entre ansioso e constrangido.

Curiosa, ela olhou para o que tinha em mãos. Uma caixinha preta de veludo, muito pequena. Seu coração acelerou. Bem imaginava o que era aquilo. Abriu a caixinha e quase enfartou ao ver ali um anel de ouro com uma pequena peça de esmeralda entre duas de rubi. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Parece que será o casamento mais inusitado de todo o mundo bruxo... Um sonserino cabeça-dura e uma grifinória metida a sabe-tudo!

Snape sorriu mais abertamente e beijou-a, um beijo longo e apaixonado. Levantou-se e disse:

- Bom, esse vinho aqui poderia servir para duas coisas – ele fez uma pequena pausa e sorriu, antes de continuar – Ou para comemoramos um noivado ainda não anunciado... ou para afogar as mágoas...

Hermione gargalhou.

- Então estou honrada de servir de motivo à primeira opção – ela disse, sorrindo.

Ela pôs a camisa dele que estava no chão e ele pôs seu roupão e abriu o vinho, servindo as duas taças e entregando umas dela à sua noiva.

- Eu realmente amo você – ele disse, no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Mas eu amo você mais do que você me ama – ela disse, sorrindo e bebendo um gole de seu vinho.


	8. Epílogo: Eis um Conto de Fadas

Hermione estava nervosa. Não tinha falado para ninguém ainda que aquele anel tão chamativo era de noivado. Quando perguntavam, mesmo Harry e Gina, ela dizia que contaria logo.

Só Dumbledore sabia, e mesmo assim porque Snape lhe contara. Sim, ele contara a um quadro. Minerva também sabia, mas fingia que não sabia. Hermione e Snape não podiam se encontrar no castelo e só. Era a única coisa que ela queria saber daquela relação estranha.

Mas agora era finalmente o dia do grande baile de formatura. Fazia uma semana que as aulas haviam acabado. Agora era o dia da festa. O que todos diriam quando a vissem entrando com Snape, de braços dados? Pouco importava. Ela estava feliz. Ele estava feliz, e não parecia se importar nenhum pouco com o que diriam dele.

Hermione se olhou no espelho. Vestia um vestido longo, vermelho com detalhes em prata, misturando perfeitamente as duas casas. Apesar da cor, o vestido era bem comportado; tinha um decote quadrado, mangas regatas, um corpete que lembrava de longe um espartilho trançado nas costas e a saia do vestido era leve e solta. O penteado era meio que um rabo de cavalo, mas era alto e meio solto, deixando os longos cachos caindo-lhe pelos ombros. Sim, estava linda. Linda só para ele.

Ela olhou para seu anel e sorriu. Naquele dia, Hogwarts estava aberta para aparatação a todos os que fossem alunos, pais e professores. Por isso, ela aparatou na porta no salão principal. Sabia que estava atrasada, mas não se importava. Todos estariam dançando e mal notariam sua presença.

Ela adentrou o salão, olhando em volta, um pouco ansiosa. Ninguém a tinha visto; arrumara-se sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém ou nada que não fosse magia.

Finalmente, seus olhos encontraram olhos negros que a espreitavam, num canto distante. Ela abriu um largo sorriso; Snape aproximou-se com um sorriso no canto da boca e olhou-a da cabeça aos pés.

- Você está divina – ele disse, puxando-a para si levemente. E sussurrou no ouvido dela: - Espero que não queira fugir de mim, arranjando um outro pretendente mais novo e mais simpático.

Ela riu e disse:

- Ah, você não sabia?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, meio que sorrindo, e ofereceu o braço a ela. Alguns olhares se viraram para eles. E muitos se detiveram. Passar pelos cantos não foi suficiente para evitar os olhares curiosos e os murmúrios que logo surgiram.

Harry e Gina aproximaram-se.

- Oi, Mione – disse Harry. – Ah, oi, professor.

- Não mais seu professor, Potter; parece que você passou nos NIEMs – disse Snape, mas bem menos desagradável do que costumava ser.

- Tem um povo comentando o casal mais... inusitado da festa – disse Gina, sorrindo, sem graça.

- Eu poderia beijar o Severo na frente de todo mundo, mas ele ficaria bravo comigo – murmurou Hermione. E os três riram, menos Snape.

- Pode ter certeza – disse ele, cruzando os braços.

- Então, srta. Granger, vai finalmente dizer o que tem para nos dizer? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione olhou para Snape com um sorriso radiante e, virando-se para os amigos, mostrou a mão com o anel e disse:

- Estou noiva.

Gina levou as mãos à boca, espantada, mas sorrindo. Harry fez cara de nojo, mas deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Se você acha que ele vai te fazer feliz... – disse Harry sacudindo os ombros e trocando um aperto de mão formal com Snape, enquanto Gina abraçava Hermione com força.

Snape deu um meio sorrisinho ao olhar para as duas; Harry fez o mesmo.

- Parece que vamos nos ver muito – murmurou Harry contrafeito, para Snape.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Snape com desdém.

- É – disse Gina mostrando a mão com um anel também. – Eu também estou noiva.

Foi a vez de Hermione abraçar Gina, sorrindo e parabenizando-a, e Snape ofereceu sua mão a Harry, que a apertou.

- É, Potter, parece que vamos nos ver muito – murmurou Snape, observando o longo abraço das amigas.

Os dois suspiraram.

- Agora... não sei o eu dizer... – começou Harry. – Tomara que o filho de vocês se pareça com você, Mione... especialmente o nariz.

O trio de jovens riu; Snape, ao contrário das expectativas, abriu um sorrisinho contido e disse:

- Concordo... Se se parecer com ela será muito mais bonito – disse ele, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Olha só – disse Hermione, apontando para as mãos de Snape. – Tão vendo? Esse é o máximo grau de contato que vocês vão ver entre nós... Pelo menos nos próximos anos...

- Pode ter certeza – disse Snape.

- Graças a Deus – disse Harry.

Os olhares estavam lá em sua maioria. Estava muito estranho ver Snape conversando amigavelmente com três grifinórios e até rindo um pouco. O mais estranho era ver as mãos dele nos ombros de Hermione, num gesto claramente possessivo.

- Para quando é o casamento de vocês? – perguntou Gina num sussurro.

- Para depois que Hermione terminar a faculdade – disse Snape calmamente. – Um noivado de quatro anos... Você faz questão de casar de branco, minha querida?

Hermione gargalhou.

- Não mesmo – respondeu ela, rindo. – E o casamento de vocês?

- Bom, vou fazer o treinamento para medibruxa – disse Gina. – E Harry vai fazer o de auror. Daqui a três anos.

- Hum... eles vão se casar antes, Sevie – murmurou Hermione olhando para ele.

- Mas aí vocês têm que ser os padrinhos – disse Harry. – Pela Mione, claro, né...

- Harry, vou te pôr de castigo – disse Gina num sussurro, e riu.

- Isso, ponha-o de castigo – disse Snape.

A festa ficou meio tensa, principalmente porque aquele quarteto parecia não dar a menor importância para os comentários e olhares que os cercavam. Mesmo entre os professores, havia comentários maldosos, que Minerva cortou com uma única frase.

Mais para o fim da festa, a velha diretora juntou-se ao quarteto.

- E então? – perguntou ela. – Parece que vocês se isolaram do resto do mundo... Que houve?

- Não precisamos nos misturar com pessoas que só têm comentários maldosos para nós, Minerva – disse Snape claramente. – Sim, estou quase infectado pelo leão da Grifinória, mas ainda estou vivo.

- Sevie! – exclamou Hermione. – Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Está ficando tarde... – murmurou Harry.

- Cedo, você quer dizer – disse Hermione. – São duas e meia da manhã...

- É... vou levar a Gina para casa – disse Harry. – Tchau, Snape. Tchau, Mione.

- E nós também vamos – disse Snape. – Minerva, amanhã à tarde devo estar aqui para acertarmos tudo para o próximo ano letivo.

A diretora assentiu sorrindo e perguntou:

- Vai levar a srta. Granger para casa?

- É... – Snape olhou para a jovem e depois para a diretora. – Sabe que a casa dela era a dos pais, que agora não existe mais. Ela morava em Hogwarts... Agora, entretanto... como ela tem um noivo muito dedicado...

- Ele tá enrolando para dizer que estou na casa dele, diretora – disse Hermione com um sorriso leve.

- Ah, sim, Alvo disse que isso aconteceria – disse Minerva, mas sem esconder o choque. – Ele sempre sabe.

- Sempre – concordaram Snape e Hermione juntos.

E os dois se foram. Snape fê-los desaparatarem na mansão Snape, que estava passando por redecorações. Mas o cômodo mais importante já estava pronto.

Eles andaram meio que abraçados até o quarto – que tinha uma imensa cama de casal – e se abraçaram. Ele beijou-a e disse:

- Minha mulher. É isso o que você é. Espero que sempre se lembre disso.

- Nunca poderia me esquecer – disse ela, com um suspiro, enquanto ele começava a beijar o pescoço dela e descer pelos seios.

Ele abriu o fecho lateral do vestido, fazendo-o ir ao chão; Hermione desceu as mãos pelo tórax, abrindo a camisa com suavidade, enquanto ele beijava-lhe o colo com avidez.

- Você é deliciosa... – sussurrou ele, com a respiração entrecortada.

- Você me faz assim – sussurrou ela em resposta.

A camisa dele foi ao chão. Ela abriu o fecho da calça dele e acariciou o volume através do pano fino da cueca. Snape soltou um gemido abafado.

Ele beijou a altura entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, enquanto ela mantinha a carícia.

- Tire isso de mim... – murmurou ele com a respiração muito desritmada.

Ela imediatamente tirou a calça e a cueca dele e beijou a boca dele com avidez.

Eles caminharam juntos para a cama e ele deitou-se por cima dela. Ele desabotoou o fecho do sutiã dela e lançou-o longe. Trilhou uma linha de beijos desde a boca pelo pescoço até o colo dela. Tomou um dos seios na boca, fazendo-a gemer, e depois fez o mesmo com o outro. Ela arranhava suas costas enquanto envolvia o corpo dele entre as pernas e balançava-se contra ele. Ela sabia que isso o excitava.

Ele tomou o outro seio na boca e desceu uma as mãos por dentro da calcinha dela. Começou a brincar dentro dela com os dedos; o gemido dela veio alto.

- Severo... – gemeu ela.

Ele perdeu o controle. Ouvir seu nome vindo daquela boca, daquele jeito... Aquilo o fazia tremer de ansiedade de ver-se dentro dela. Tirou a calcinha dela e abaixou o rosto para beijá-la.

- Ah... sim... perca o controle, Sevie... – ela sussurrou, entre gemidos. – Por favor...

Ele ainda beijou o pescoço dela enquanto entrava nela de uma vez só, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

- Você gosta disso... – murmurou ele, movendo-se lentamente dentro dela.

- Eu gosto de qualquer coisa que você faz, meu amor... – sussurrou ela. – Eu te amo...

Ele suava muito. Suas investidas passaram a vir mais fortes, mais rápidas, gemidos cada vez mais altos, por parte dos dois. Ele entregou-se ao seu prazer com um urro, para assisti-la chegar lá pouco depois.

- Hermione... eu te amo... Você não é só a minha mulher... Você é a mulher que quero para ser a mãe dos meus filhos... – murmurou ele, beijando-a com ternura e saindo de cima dela logo em seguida.

- Você é um chato, mas eu te amo também – ela disse sorrindo. – E, mesmo sendo tão malvado, acho que vai ser um bom pai. Só espero que não rejeite o nosso filho por ser da Grifinória.

Snape olhou-a.

- Mas quem disse que ele vai ser da Grifinória? Vai ser um sonserino de primeira qualidade – retrucou ele, acariciando a curva da cintura dela.

- O que? Que sonserino o que! Você acha que ele vai ter vocação pra malvadão, tirano, estranho...

- Eu sou tudo isso?

- Não, Sevie, você é bem pior, mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

- Que bom, não? E o que foi que você viu em mim?

- Ah, eu reparei que você tem uma bundinha muito linda – ela disse pilheriando. E sussurrou no ouvido dele: – E a voz mais sexy que eu já ouvi. Mas não vou ficar enumerando tudo o que vi em você; você poderia ficar muito exibido.

- Ah, mas eu sou muito modesto – ele disse, com um meio sorriso, beijando-a levemente.

Os dois riram. Sim, Snape também. Laura Snape nasceu seis anos depois, seguida de perto por Alvo Snape. A menina seria sonserina, para o completo triunfo de outrora cruel mestre d Poções. O menino, entretanto, viria a ser da Grifinória, para alegria da mãe. O quarteto era uma família das mais estranhas e, por vezes, comentada, mas eram felizes, e assim seriam sempre.

BOM, AGRADEÇO PELO CARINHO DOS E-MAILS E COMENTS QUE RECEBI, PELOS PEDIDOS PARA CONTINUAR A FIC. ESSE AQUI É O ÚLTIMO CAP, na verdade um epílogo, pq o último seria o 7.

HAHAHAHA

BJOSSSSS A TODOS, QUE VEM MAIS FICS POR AÍ!!


End file.
